Toques de sensualidad
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Esta historia resulta una sucecion de situaciones , espero graciosas o candentes en que shaka y mu admiten su mutua atraccion y comiensan un romance , en el que por una antigua promesa Mu debe permancer virgen al menos el primer mes de su noviasgo antes
1. Chapter 1

**Toques de sensualidad ( capitulo 18 penultimo que nervios)Mu X Shaka nc17siento el retraso**

¿Porque son Mu y Shaka tratados como santos, si ya se, son santos pero no bíblicamente hablando es casi un sobrenombre, quien piensa que no tiene mas pasión de la que aparentan estos personajes…….. Es injusto a mi me gusta verlos de otra forma espero que les guste. Después de todo, las apariencias engañan.

Espero que les guste el primer ff que hago de esta pareja casi todos mis ff Yaoi son de Shun con Hyoga y de HPotter espero que esto me salga bien y que les guste mi visión de ellos

Toques de sensualidad

Había pasado algunos días de la batalla de las doce casa algunas un estaban en reconstrucción después del ajetreó Mu había regresado a la casa de Aries y ahora su alumno Kiiki estaba en Japón acompañando a los caballeros de bronce que se recuperaban y a la señorita Saori.

Caballeros con ropas extrañas llegaron a la primera casa del santuario al caer la noche

Hola soy Ágora de loto y yo soy Shiva del pavo mi maestro te envía sus saludos y esta canasta de frutas, dice que vendrá a verte personalmente en cuanto termine sus meditaciones.

¿Tu maestro?- pregunto Mu recibiendo las frutas

Si Shaka el caballero dorado de virgo. 

Gracias envíale mis saludos y dale las gracias por la bienvenida que yo esperare su visita cuando acabe sus obligaciones. 

Si así lo haremos.

Una ves que ambos se retiraron Mu entro en su casa y puso las frutas en su cuarto. Abrió la ventana y miro casa arriba y miro la casa de virgo

Mu adoraba mirar esa casa cuando estaba en el santuario, porque Shaka era uno de los más leales, valientes, poderosos y hermosos caballeros de Atena . Ahora Mu tenía un regalo suyo. Frutas, no era gran cosa pero eran de su parte Mu tomo una manzana y se acostó a dormir con la ventana aun abierta. Mirando desde su lecho la ventana al cuarto de Shaka , era genial la vista desde allí , Shaka mas que una ventana tenia un ventanal enorme desde el cual se le podía ver en cierto ángulo de las rodillas para arriba con eso de que las casas estaban acomodadas en una especie de zigzag tenia una vista en línea recta.

La noche se cubrió de diamantes flotando en el firmamento se puso una tiara de luna y soplo dulces sueños en las alma inocentes y en aquellas que estaban enamoradas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vio que una tenue luz de vela iluminaba la penumbra de la habitación de Shaka, Mu sentía que el sueño lo vencía como ningún otro guerrero lo habría echo antes.

Morfeo el sueño me invita a dormir.- Pensó- Espero que… pero los ojos entrecerrados de Mu vieron algo en la ventana que lo hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

Era Shaka , era ya tarde y al parecer había terminado sus meditaciones , seguro mañana recibiría su visita Mu sonrió y le pego una mordida a la manzana que había tomado acomodo las almohadas y se recostó quedando casi sentado miró, como si no le importara la vista, solo por si alguien también estaba mirando por allí.

Entonces Espero a que Shaka apagará la luz y se durmiera para hacer lo mismo pero…   
Shaka no apago la vela empezó a desvestirse para irse a dormir la noche traía consigo un aire calido y la temperatura era alta Shaka debió pensar que dormir con menos ropa seria fresco.

Mu sonrio y le pego otra mordida a la manzana .   
Shaka se quito una especie de camisón largo que llevaba , estilo hindú, y luego se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones , Mu trago saliva , los pantalones cayeron poco a poco al piso , al menos a Mu le pareció una eternidad lo que unos pantalones pueden tradar en llegar al piso.

Shaka se quito entonces la ropa interior mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana ofreciendo una vista maravillosa de ese trasero que tenia fuerte, firme , redondo.  
A Mu le paso un pensamiento extraño por la cabeza. Mientras mordía la manzana de forma compulsiva y le esculpía con los dientes una forma rara de manera inconsciente.

¿Que será apretarle una de sus pompitas a Shaka con la mano? seguro que se siente muuuuuuuuuy bien. 

Shaka entonces volteo frente a su ventana con sus ojos cerrados como siempre y con una sonrisa inocente camino hasta la vela para deleite de Mu que se llevo a la boca la mansana e hizo algo raro y curioso, la mordió o quiso hacerlo y al asarlo no arranco el dedazo sino que empezó a chupar el pedazo de manzana como si quisiera un jugo de frutas haciendo ruiditos húmedo y raros ¿me pregunto que será tener a ese caballero tan cercano a Dios, para que te encelle lo que es un milagro en esta vida,- pensó sorprendiéndose de su maliciosa sentencia mientras sonríe tontamente. Viendo una espectacular vista de Shaka totalmente desnudo, totalmente de frente.

Entonces para desgracia de Mu……… Shaka apago la luz

Jajajaja que broto soy, parezco un mirón pervertido -dijo completamente rojo, dándose cuanta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la situación, entones miro la manzana y se le subieron los colores al rostro, había esculpido la manzana con sus dientes en una forma muy poco apropiada.  
La mitad del hueso le la manzana resaltaba sobre dos pedazos de manzana que no habai tocado mas que para raspar la roja cascara con los dientes .

Mu le pego dos mordidas rapidas pera quitarle la forma pero la imagen de nudista de la ventana no se le iva de la cabeza.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dejate de boberas hay que dormir y dejar de pensar bobadas de tus amigos ¡Por todos los cielos!- dijo reprimiendose a si mismo. 

Mu cerro los ojos y se obligo a dormir……….. 

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

Mu estaba dormido en su cama cuando sintió algo, una presencia.

¿O era su imaginación? 

No, definitivamente alguien estaba allí

¿Pero quien entraría como un ladrón en la noche, como un ladrón buscando un tesoro?

Mu deseo levantarse e investigar pero… no podía abrir los ojos los sentía tan pesados, tampoco pudo pararse era como si algo lo atara a la cama ¿o lo ataban a un sueño?.

Un perfume extrañamente familiar aunque que no estaba seguro, pero que sabía pertenecía a alguien conocido, una fragancia casi intima mezcla de excitación y sudor

Mu sintió como el aire rozaba su piel . .. la presencia aun estaba allí ¿ o no?¿era solo su imaginación dejándose llevar por la agitación de los últimos días? 

El aire debía soplar fuerte, porque sintió que la bata que llevaba se le levantaba. El aire era calido y ligero. Acariciándole las piernas desde el empeine del pie hasta donde se topaban con la cadera aun cubierta de la tela ligera y transparente de la bata. Una bata muuuuuuuuy fresca.

Pero … el aire no desabrocha. Y Mu sentía que de algún modo se le desabrochaba la bata dejando expuesto su cuerpo.

Mu sintió unos dedos acariciando su cuerpo quiso moverse, despertarse, no sabia si era real o un sueño  
¿ Eran esos dedos de esa presencia ?  
¿ Esa presencia tenia esa fragancia ?  
¿ Era esto un sueño o estaba realmente pasando?

Mu estaba tan confundido. Solo de algo estaba seguro, esto era placentero. Mucho.  
Los dedos recorrían su cintura acariciando el sube tacto de su piel inocente no obstante sus pensamientos Mu nunca se había atrevido a estar con nadie y nadie había disfrutado antes ese cuerpo hermoso.

Su pecho firme respiro profundo y la mano acompaso el movimiento de ese pecho masculino con toda su extensión.  
Dos dedos se prendieron de unos pezones firmes y endurecidos con el frió y la excitación de ser descubiertos y Mu sintió como un dedo índice y un dedo gordo pellizcaban y jugaban con el endurecido punto entre ellos .

Un gemido se escapo de su garganta Mu deseaba que siguiera, sueño o no… pero también deseaba poder abrir los ojos.  
Seguro el estaba soñando porque no se podía despertar, eso debía ser ¿ o no?

La suabe presión de una mariposa acaricio esos labios carnosos y rosas¿ oh esque acaso eran unos labios?  
Mu no lo sabía. Un olor a naranja lo invadió todo, era acaso el aroma de los árboles frutales, gotas de roció frías e incompasivas cayeron sobre su piel desnuda, resbalaron sensual y descaradamente sobre su vientre plano y firme. Y algunas gotas frías de aroma cítrico cayeron sobre su expuesto y endurecido miembro, ya que bajo la bata abierta no llevaba nada mas. La excitación era tal que su cuerpo lo demostraba

Pero aquello debían ser inocentes gotas de roció colándose por la ventana abierta ¿o no ¿era una fruta que se exprimía sobre de el, una naranja cuyos jugos lo bañaban deliciosamente ? ¿era todo aquello un condimento de su imaginación?Mu quiso de nuevo abrir los ojos , moverse pero no podía, no había cuerdas no reales al menos pero sentia que no se podía parar . si acaso podía hacer algo no era mas que inquietarse en su cama con la sensaciones jadear atormentado por la sospecha de que alguien disfrutaba de su cuerpo ¿ o estaba el teniendo un erótico sueño, después de haber visto a Shaka tan hermosamente desnudo?

Pronto todas esas dudas no importaban mas las gotas de naranja caían sobre su cuerpo, sus muslos, su miembro tan duro y dispuesto, su vientre, su pecho desnudo , su rostro.

Mu sintió entonces algo que no podía explicar algo que debía pertenecer a ese extraño en su casa una lengua lamiendo cada una de las gotas, las de su rostro, las de su pecho esculpido al igual que vientre como las de un dios griego.  
La lengua subía y bajaba por allí sin consideración y Mu ya no podía hacer mas que Gemir………….mmmmmm ..sssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……aaaaaaa…….mas ……mas…..

El sonido se una risita lo desconcertó y sintió entonces que su miembro entero era lamido , cuidadosamente ……. Sus gemidos y suplicas a su extraño de ensueño al intruso atrevido eran ya inevitables, sueño o realidad no quería que se detuviera.

Sintió unas manos que acariciaban sus muslos mientras aquella boca lo envolvía en un calor húmedo y vibrante.

De pronto el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo lo abrigo tiernamente, otra piel desnuda se froto con la suya tan solo un par de segundos y un suave beso en su mejilla se convirtió en despedida. Antes de que el pudiera acabar. El peso se esfumo de pronto cual fantasma, el aire frió de la noche seco en su piel cualquier rastro de aquella lengua activa o de aquel delicioso jugo de naranja cuyo aroma persistía en el aire.

Mu entonces sintió que la presencia y su fragancia de sudor y excitación se habían marchado de su casa dejándolo con un gran…………… problema ….. por llamarlo así.  
Sintió también que la tela de seda de su bata estaba acariciándole. ¿cerrada, no, entreabierta pero no tanto como asía unos minutos.  
Mu sintió que al fin podía abrir los ojos, no había presencia alguna, el olor a naranja estaba en el ambiente pero no vio gajos tirados de dicha fruta como se supondría aunque noto que al parecer faltaba una naranja de las que Shaka le había mandado, ¿o acaso se lo imagino? El no había contado las frutas después de todo.

El punto de todo esto es que el tenia un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan problema por resolver pendiente.

Shaka pensó acariciándose a si mismo, después de prender una vela que ilumino tenuemente su habitación …

Las manos del hermoso hombre de cabellos lilas hacían el trabajo… pero su mente repetía un nombre ajeno Shaka ………….Shaka………o Shakaaaaaaaa………. Como desearía estar contigoo…………… dijo suavemente sorprendiéndose , de sus ojos algunas lagrimas de ansiedad , algunas de satisfacción se abrieron paso fugitivas en los senderos que dejaban a su paso sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas. 

Lejos de la única ventana frente a la suya un hombre de cabellos rubios lo miraba con lo ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. Fijos en la suave luz de vela en la cual Mu se masturbaba pensando en el nombre se de su amado, aun sin aceptar del todo su sexualidad y sensualidad.

Un ruido húmedo de una naranja que era chupada por unos labios deliciosos acompaño el ruido de los quedos gemidos de del caballero de Virgo. Que con su otra mano ponia un dulce fin a la excitación nocturna que Mu le provocaba. Entonces el viento entro en el cuarto de aquel a quien espiaba y la vela se extinguió. Todos y todos quedaron ela oscuridad, con sus pasiones y pensamientos , liebres d internarse en la profundidad de ellos

Espero les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios , me encantan los comentarios

Cariños Ara 


	3. Chapter 3

gracias a todas por animarme usalmente escribo los fines de semana pero me da muchos animos ver tantos comentarios lindos asiq ue aqui va adelantado un cachito de ff espero les guste es especialemente dedicado a Nemesis y a Geion  
asi tambien un beso y un saludo a todos los que me han dejado algun mensaje animandome mil gracias epero les guste

Cariños Ara

Mu estaba inquieto había llegado a un solitario clímax , como siempre , el nunca había estado con nadie y las veces que había sentido alguna necesidad el mismo las había remediado.  
Era triste pero era su vida sin embargo aquella ocasión era distinta  
Estaba solo en su lecho , y solo en su templo pero el sentía que no había llegado solo a la culminación de sus pasiones nocturnas, no sentía que esta vez las habían provocado y eso le preocupaba .

¿Había sido todo un sueño?  
¿ si así era porque fue tan increíblemente real ?  
¿Por qué el nombre de Shaka se colaba en su garganta mientras se acariciaba ?  
¿había sido el , o alguien mas disfruto de algún modo de su cuerpo virgen?  
Ese ultimo pensamiento lo aterro y lo mantuvo despierto el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente se metió sin permiso en el cuarto del santo de Aries que estaba algo desvelado en sus pensamientos pero inevitablemente se puso en pie y salio de su templo. Se puso ropa de uso común y dejo su armadura en su casa mientras bajaba al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres . el sol se levanto alto y orgulloso mientras el hermoso joven hacia sus compras y las nubes acaloradas se alejaron de la vista dejándole sielo claro a cargo de los despeinados rayos de luz.

La mañana era por tanto calurosa como pocas y ya de regreso mu decidió tomar el camino cerca del rio el menos transitado y conocido .pero sin duda el mas bello , bordeado de árboles frutales , que le seguían el cause a la orilla del río dando una sombra celestial las aves estaban felices d e quedarse en las ramas cantando y resguardándose del sol.

Mu decidió que estaba lo bastante lejos de todos y ya que no percibía presencia alguna decidió que el agua clara del río, pues era una tentación muy grande.  
Mu se desvistió rápido y totalmente ya se secaría tomando el sol. Así que una ves desnudo entro en el agua fria y deliciosa.

Se reclino sobre una roca y se ralajo cerrando los ojos.sin darsecuanta se quedo dormido. Algunos minutos y de pronto sintio una mano sobre sus rodillas .  
Ay no igual que anoche- suspiro Mu .

¿Y que paso anoche? – dijo una voz familiar y curiosa

Mu abrió los ojos y vio a Sahaka sentado aun lado suyo

Shaka!- dijo Mu sorprendido 

Hola no te molesta que me bañe contigo ¿o si? Me sentí contagiado, de la actitud relajada y tranquila que tenias cuando te vi.

Mu estaba algo colorado pero lo disimulo 

Claro que no ( te puedes meter a bañar con migo cuando quieras pensó 

Shaka sonrió –( jajjajaja se le olvida que leo el pensamiento ajajajajaj) por cierto ¿ ¿Y que paso anoche?- dijo en tono inocente

Mu se puso pálido- es que yo, no e dormido bien anoche- dijo sin dar mas detalles

A ya veo y yo te e molestado- dijo con tono sereno

No que va , tu no molestas nunca ( y si lo haces me encantaría que me molestaras a mi a diario así sin la ropa puesta) , por cierto gracias por las frutas , me encantan- dijo Mu

Shaka que no había quita la mano de la rodilla se Mu y empezó a acariciar su muslo de forma disimulada sonrió (ustedes saben como que se le olvido donde tenia la mano), mu reaccionaba a esto físicamente y daba gracias al cielo de que Shaka aun tuviera los ojos cerrados.

Mu…….?

Si……….?

Te has quedado muy cayado, ¿pasa algo?

( no para nada tengo sueños eróticos, anoche me masturbé pensando en ti, después de soñar que me hacías cosas impropias y luego de verte desnudo en la ventana, que me parece que no son sueños pero no estoy seguro y con tigo…me encantaría que se tratara de ti pero ¿ y si a sido un extraño aprovechando mi cuerpo virgen anoche , que hare ?) 

nada- dijo finalmente sabiendo que no sonaba sincero

¿Mu… eres virgen?- pregunto Shaka sin mas rodeos sonriendo, porque sabia la respuesta leída en sus pensamientos

Si. -Dijo con algo de pena-¿ y tu?

No – dijo simplemente, mientras su mano subía cada ves más en la pierna de Mu

A …….. claro es que , eres muy buen mozo, y…….. -dijo algo incomodo y notablemente triste -………

Mu no creo que necesite decirte esto pero , no siempre que uno tiene relaciones es por amor , el que yo diga que no soy virgen estrictamente hablando de sexo , no significa que me enamorado de alguien antes . aunque creo , dijo abriendo los ojos muy cerca de la cara de mu que ahora si me gusta alguien , de forma muy seria.

Mu se perdió en la mirada de shaka y el lo beso en los labios algo tan dulce y suabe coo el toque de una mariposa. Y mu recordó su sueño, a pesar de ello , sueño o realidad este era su primer beso conciente de ello y lo disfruto al máximo.

¿Te gusto?

Si mucho dijo dejándose besar por rubio de nuevo

Al cabo de unos instantes Mu se dio cuenta de que Shaka lo había sentado en su regazo y que le acariciaba las piernas mientras lo empezaba a besar repetidamente cada vez mas apasionadamente.

Dios que cosas tan diferentes resulta fantasear con Shaka y estar en sus brazos

En sus brazos desnudos…………… en nuestra primera cita?  
Mu se despego de pronto y se fue a la orilla lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Que pasa, que hice mal?- le dijo Shaka

Mu se vistió a la velocidad del rayo , y recogió sus cosas .

No nada es genial…. Pero……. no es propio de una primera cita -dijo Mu.

Shaka sonrió y se tiño de roja.-

Tienes razón, supongo que han sido las circunstancias que te parece si , nos vemos mañana .

Mu sonrió nervioso - si mañana

Bien iré por ti y aremos un día de campo.

Si te espero mañana en la mañana en mi casa.-dijo despidiéndose y se fue tan rápido como pudo

disculpen que sea tan suavecito pero mi musa anda de vacaciones sin mi


	4. Chapter 4

Mu regreso a casa demasiado emocionado, demasiado apenado, e increíblemente incrédulo de lo que había pasado 5 min en el rio y ….   
Shaka se le había insinuado, besado, acariciado, confesado…….. Dioses ahora el sabia que era virgen y que Shaka no . pero sobre todo había quedado de salir con Shaka a un día de campo mañana , mañana ,mañana ,mañana ,mañana …………… esa palabra hacia tal eco en su cabeza que se estaba volviendo loco de ansiedad  
El calor por su parte estaba también haciendo de las suyas, el día trascurría entre los muchos pensamientos de Mu. El había ido corriendo y había estado tan excitado haciendo sus quehaceres casi a la carrera, sintiendo que el día siguiente lo alcanzaría antes de estar listo que se había puesto a sudar y decidió meterse a duchar.  
El agua recorría su cuerpo con inocencia y traviesa intención cada caricia le recordaba a Shaka, sus manos eran ligeras como el agua que resbalaba sobre su piel y sus besos dulces y livianos como mariposas hasta que se apasionaba y estos besos se profundizaban de formas insospechadas y pasionales.   
Mu noto su cuerpo llenarse de excitación y sus manos bajaron al sur a calmar sus ánimos acariciándose a si mismo.  
…………………………………

La noche llego desvelando de su manto oscuro los diamantes celestiales que forman las constelaciones y la luna miraba curiosa a aquellos que bajo luz soñaban , dormidos o despiertos.  
Mu soñaba despierto con las cosas que pasarían mañana , con el cuerpo desnudo de shaka y antes de dormir se asomo en su ventana justo en frente de la su amor aunque un tanto mas distantes de lo que a el le hubiese gustado.  
Nuevamente le espió y Shaka bien consiente de ello disimulaba con maestría y ponía cara de inocencia, se desvistió aun mas lentamente que en otras ocasiones , con sus ojos cerrados antes de apagar la luz se exhibió desnudo , en su cuarto andando de un lado a otro aparentaba buscar algo. Hizo entonces como que encontraba algo y se apago la luz.  
Mu tomo una larga almohada y la abrazo fuertemente deseando que fuera Shaka y de pronto se le ocurrió algo.  
¿Qué va a pasar si el quiere que las cosas vayan muy rápido? Mu era un chico decente y entregar su virginidad así, como así aun a shaka no era algo decente. Al menos su maestro Sion así se lo había echo notar. ¿Como reaccionaria ese hermoso rubio a eso?

Mu tomo inconscientemente un plátano del frutero que Shaka le había dado y lo pelo se lo metió a la boca y mordisqueó la punta pensando e todas esas cosas.  
De pronto se sorprendió a si mismo Chupando el plátano.   
Lo deslizaba fuera y dentro de su boca con cuidado para no aplastarlo y pensando en como seria tener en su boca a la admirable hombría de quien en el río lo besara.  
Mu miro la fruta y sonrió apenadísimo, dios que bueno que nadie lo vio, jajajaja- pensó- debo dejarme de estupideces .Mu mordio la fruta y se la comio antes de dormirse.

Una figura en las sombras la miraba desde su propia ventana, no necesitaba luz, no necesitaba abrir los ojos siquiera.  
De verdad amor , que eancioso que estas –se dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa aquel observador 

………………………  
disculpen que me tarde tanto y ponga un capitulo tan chiquito es que tengo mucho trabajo prometo adelantarlo luego, gracias por sus comentarios a todas

cariños Ara


	5. Chapter 5

Mu cayó completamente dormido, un sueño tranquilo y pesado.  
El viento entro de pronto demasiado rápido y el sintió de nuevo la presencia de la noche anterior esta ves si despertaría, si lo atraparía y…………… pero no pudo abrir los ojos , sentía su cuerpo débil como el de un gatito indefenso y no se sentía capas de moverse, al menos no mas que lo suficiente para inquietarse en su cama.

¿Era un extraño en su cuerpo? ¿Lo estaba soñando? ¿Que pasaría si no era un sueño y si era un tipo tratando de robarle su pureza? Una que deseaba darle a cierto rubio que lo había besado ese día

Mu sintió una fragancia mezcla de pasión y deseo, un cierto peso hundió la cama por un lado y Mu sintió aprensión. Una mano, esta vez si estaba seguro debía de ser una mano  
¿O era el roce de su bata contra su cuerpo confabulándose con el viento? 

Una caricia suave furtiva sobre sus piernas , un beso sobre su frente si, eso era seguro o¿ era sus cabellos resbalando suavemente?  
De pronto un beso en sus labios y una lengua atrevida introduciéndose en su boca con hambre de pasión

Mu quiso despertar, pero no podía. Y una lágrima desesperada se escapo de sus ojos cerrados.

-No por favor…- dijo nervioso

Shaka abrió los ojos, anoche no se había resistido a nada pero ahora al parecer ya había caído en cuenta de que esto no era un simple sueño o no, por si las dudas habría que convencerlo.

Shaka se levanto y con cuidado lo levanto en sus brazos, como au niño dormido , uno muy hermoso y muy crecido. La bata se abri dejando ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo. El rubo lo beso en la frente.

NO……no….. ya no sigas , a donde me llevas

Tranquilo….- el rubio lo beso en la frente y hablo en la mente de Mu directamente confundiendo pues si su voz se oia fuerte en su alma no escuchaba en el aire- todo va a estar bien no te quiero lastimas amor, los sueños no hacen daño y yo soy tu sueño.

¿Te estoy soñando?¿porque entonces no puedo abrir mis ojos ? 

Shaka sonrió para si esto seria fácil- no los quieres abrir porque entonces me voy a desaparecer ¿y tu no quieres que me esfume o si?-Shaka se sentó en la cama y se recostó llevándose a Mu consigo en sus brazos.

Mu sentía que su cuerpo era tratado con gran cuidado y cariño y con la poca fuerza que tenia se aferro a Shaka, que entretejía sus dedos en sus cabellos lilas y sostenía así su cabeza para besarle el rostro, las mejillas, los ojos cerrados, la frente, el cuello.  
No, no desaparezcas, pero no me hagas cosas malas Shaka porque… quiero que sea especial- musito Mu que sentía los labios de el rubio apoderarse de los suyos.

La otra mano de Shaka exploraba el cuerpo perfecto que tenia a su merced.

Y no es especial si te entregas aun sueño mi amor.- dijo acariciándolo en los muslos

Es mas especial ser puro para cuando….aaaaaaaa……. la realidad contigo me alcance.- le contesto un chico entre gemidos de excitación.

Shaka se detuvo esto era demasiado importante para el y el no quería lastimarlo, en ninguna forma, ni siquiera en sueños.

¿Pero me dejas venir a abrasarte en tus noches de sueño mi vida? Quiero abrasársete- dijo amorosamente en su aido.

¿Eres en verdad mi sueño?- pregunto Mu

Si- dijo con voz segura

¿Entonces no podría evitar que vinieras o si?- dijo finalmente Mu

Shaka sonrió y abrazo a Mu muy fuerte, sin hacer nada mas con el que acariciarlo y besarlo , mientras dormía confiado y seguro en los brazos de su hombre de ensueños.

…………………………

listo capitulo ultra cortito ajjajaja lo siento es que estoy con mucho que hacer pero mañana le sigo porque es viernes , gracias por los comentarios y las porras

cariños Ara


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana llego bajo protesta, al menos para Mu que al despertar vio la almohada en sus brazos y no a Shaka.

El joven se alisto entusiasmado en medio de suspiros en recuerdo de ese hermoso sueños. El soñaba con su rubio y el aun esos sueños se portaba divinamente tierno con el.

Se puso unos pantalones tan ajustados que parecían mallas y una camisa suelta de corte sencillo y sin cuello que recordaba las túnicas romanas pero que se coraba más debajo de la cadera, de manga corta y de color marrón claro y sandalias cómodas y sensuales que se amarraban tras entrelazar en sus chamorros varias tiras de cuero. 

Mu corrió a la cocina y preparo algunas cosas para comer ,puso agua fresca de frutas en un termo para conservarla helada y unos panes , carnes frías y algo de miel y queso crema por si se les antojaba hacer un postre, con algunos panquecitos que llevaba que traía también.

De pronto sintio una presencia en su casa y entro en el recividor.

Shaka hola, ya estas aquí , que bien-dijo con una sonrisa- ya prepare algunas cosas de comer- añadio mostrando una bolsa de tela.

Hola .Bien yo e traído varias cosas también – dijo acercándose provocativamente e invadiendo su espacio personal-¿Por qué no dejas que lo meta todo……..- dijo haciendo una pausa demasiado maliciosa mientras sonreía – a la canasta que traje para que no cargues nada? Sentencio finalmente.

A Mu se le habían subido los colores al rostro y apenas alacanso a asentir- ¿ a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto finalmente tratando de sonar mas seguro

A un lugar paradisíaco que conozco ya veras te encantara-Dijo el rubio que lo abrazo por sorpresa y lo beso en los labios. Mu cerró los ojos y disfruto de ese beso dulce y apasionado , como los que shaka no dejaba de darle en sus "sueños" , cuando los abrió se habían trasportado a un jardin tan hermoso que Mu no podía crearlo.

¿Donde estamos?

Es mi lugar secreto , nuestro lugar secreto , solo yo se llegar y pronto podrás hacerlo tu también- dijo el rubio.

Pronto había un mantel muy grande tendido en el piso , algo de comida afuera y Mu y Shaka llevaban hablando cerca de 2hr …….

Así que, te gusto mucho……- dijo Mu

Si desde hace mucho, pero te fuiste y no volviste hasta hace poco - dijo besándole la mano – además creo que si ahora tenemos una oportunidad no deberíamos desperdiciarla. Te lo digo enserio Mu yo quiero una relación seria con tigo, yo te amo.

Yo también te amo dijo besándose con el Shaka aprovechó esto y suavemente lo empujo hacia atrás y mu quedo recostado sobre en mantel bajo el cuerpo de Shaka . el rubio tomo con sus dedos un poco de miel de un frasco luego dejo caer un par de gotas en los labios de Mu y las lamio.

El rubio vio entonces los labios entreabiertos y metió suavemente sus dedos y mu comenzó a chuparlos, mientras el rubio lo miraba como fascinado e imaginaba perversas intenciones para con esa boquita.

Mi amor cuando te haga mío mi cielo, te juro que va a ser uno de los momentos más dulces de tu vida y la mía. Dijo sacando finalmente sus dedos para aprovechar esa boquita y probar con su lengua los residuos de miel.

El beso termino y Mu estaba muy serio. 

Este pero para eso tendremos que esperar un poco .dijo Mu 

Claro -dijo shaka en tono bromista -como 15 min

No mas bien como un mes- dijo empujando al rubio suavemente y sentándose de nuevo

Shaka abrió los ojos ¿había interpretado mal las cosas?-No creo entenderte muy bien , mi amor . yo te amo , tu me amas , nos deseamos entonces?

Lo prometí no antes de un mes de noviazgo como mínimo , Shaka yo soy buen muchacho decente y aunque la verdad tengo muchos deseos de experimentar lo prometí

¿A quien?

¿A mi maestro?  
¿Porque un alumno le promete tal cosa a su maestro y que le prometiste con exsactitud?

Veras yo estaba chiquito, digamos 11 años y………

¿Si?

Y , bueno yo escuche a Milo y Camus hablando de sexo, no solo entre ellos creo que tenían planes para ciertas chicas.

Milo y Camus han tenido relaciones intimas con mas de medio santuario lo mejor que puedo decir de ellos al respecto es que no son sexistas sobretodo milo le pega a todo lo que se mueva y tengo por….. Olvídalo sigue.

Bueno que le dije a mi maestro y el me explico el tema , todo sobre las aves y las abejas y me dijo que una persona decente no se entrega así como así

Y yo le pregunte porque? Y el dijo que una pareja que valga la pena madura primero como pareja que como amantes que el amor verdadero no tiene que ser puro sexo. Luego me hizo prometer que cuando llegara el momento esperaría un mes de noviazgo al menos antes de hacerlo . dijo mu con cara preocupado ante la expresión de Shaka

Tu querías hacerlo hyo verdad?- dijo mortificado-¿Te alejaras si te digo que no, al menos no hoy?

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS AMO DEPENDO DE ELLOS PARA ESCRIBIR CON DESDPERACION JAJAJAJ UN BESO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE 

CARIÑOS ARA


	7. Chapter 7

Mu miraba expectante la cara de Shaka, los segundos pasaban y el silencio lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

No quieres esperar ¿verdad?. Dijo finalmente Mu con un hilo de voz poniéndose de pie muy rápido y dándole la espalda al hermoso rubio mientras sus lágrimas se le resbalaban del rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Shaka se paro rápidamente y lo tomo del brazo lo jalo suavemente hacia el y lo abrazo en silencio.

Mu escondió la carita llorosa en el varonil pecho que se apretaba contra el.

Sssshhhhhhh- alcanzó a escuchar Mu- mi amor tranquilo, ya te dije que yo te quería en serio es solo que me has tomado de sorpresa…. Cariño… tienes acaso idea de la de veces que soñado con amarte-

Mu se puso rojo como tomate y trato de esconder mas su cara , pero no puedo porque Shaka muy delicadamente levanto su rostro de la barbilla y le deposito un beso en los labios tan tierno y dulce que Mu pensó que soñaba. Era tan especial, tan dulce…tan…tan.. un momento eso no responde nada- pensó

Shaka ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo que voy a hacer es no perderte mi vida, pero… realmente es esto tan importante…

Mu asintió suavemente- lo que pasa es que lo prometí , jamás le e roto una promesa a mi maestro.

Shaka beso la mejilla de Mu. En realidad fueron varios besitos que siguieron del camino que marcaba la comisura de aquellos labios carnosos y dulces, hasta llegar a su oído donde le murmuro.

Mi amor sábete que sueño con tigo en las noches-Mu se puso algo inquieto entre los fuertes brazos, el tenia sueños muy vividos y eróticos con Shaka, sobretodo desde que lo veía caminar desnudo frente a su ventana antes de dormir-sabes la de beses que e querido tenerte entre mis manos y eso mi amor no es nada malo , yo te quiero mucho.

Si de veras me quieres ¿que importa un es mas?- dijo Mu tomando ventaja Shaka lo apretó muy fuerte y lo miro a los ojos con actitud seria y pensativa.

¿Que te parece si hacemos algo mi amor? supongo que entre ayer y hoy te habrás dado cuenta de que soy un tantito apasionado – esta vez Mu sonrió con picardía y asintió vigorosamente, solo para ponerse colorado, colorado y bajar la cara de pena a los pocos segundos dejando soltar una risita juguetona.-si ya veo que si lo notaste. 

Mira te daré ventaja dos semanas seguro que las puedo aguantar tranquilo, pero claro, nos veríamos a diario y tu me vas a dejar que te bese y que te abrase mi cielo .

Pero dos semanas son solo la mitad de un mes.- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes 

Lo se y aguantaremos un mes si tu así lo quieres pero debes ser tu el que así lo decida.

No creo entenderte……..

Pues que después de dos semanas me vas a tener ya muy... como decírtelo … muy excitado , acalorado o como quieras verlo Mu.

Mu se sonrió en una mezcla de diversión y orgullo de saber que le causaba esa clase de sensaciones.

Así que apartar de ese momento si te parece…- susurro acariciándole la espalda me iré ganando meritos y derechos… es muy simple después de esas dos semanas , bueno… seguro que quiero algo mas…

Shaka……… murmuro Mu con preocupación al escucharlo y sentir la fuerza con la que lo atrapaba , como a una presa indefensa a Mu le iba pareciendo que pensar era una cosa muy difícil, sobretodo cuando sintió que una mano se movía y lo tomaba de la nuca al tiempo que Shaka le susurraba en el oído aquellas palabras:

Mira te daré un ejemplo si yo después de esas dos semanas te acaricio aquí- dijo tomando entre sus dedos uno de los pezones de Mu- … mas o menos …así y empiezo a juguetear digamos así, - agrego mientras movía el endurecido punto como queriendo hacer rollitos de masa, a lo que Mu respondió cerrando los ojos mientras que se ahogaba en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones- entonces será mi derecho hacerlo cuando quiera pero si tu realmente quieres que lleguemos al mes y que tu aun seas virgen , pues entonces me detienes y me dices que ya no lo haga y te obedeceré .

Detente…- musito apenas con un hilo de voz.

Eso… es muy simple,-Shaka se detuvo en el acto y abrazo de nuevo a mu como si fuera la cosa mas preciosa en el mundo- si tu me dejas seguir iré ganando terreno, tu me dejas hacerte caricias intimas y no me detienes, mi derecho, tu dejas que te levante la camisa, mi derecho, tu dejas que pruebe el sabor de tu intimidad- dijo mordiéndole la oreja juguetonamente mientras que a Mu le temblaban las piernas- …mi derecho…. Dijo de forma increíblemente seductora.

Y si tu me dice que me detenga me detengo lo que no significa que no lo intente otro día o si tu me dices que no lo vuelva hacer entonces te obedeceré.

Dime te parece?

¿No podríamos simplemente esperar el mes?

Pero mi amor te estoy dando dos semanas de ventaja y además el que prometió portarse como niño bueno eres tu- añadió con una sonrisa juguetona mientras miraba a mu en los ojos.- acaso crees que no podrás hacerlo amor- dijo en tono retador

Mu se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos- si el no aceptaba corría el riesgo de perder a Shaka- Si acepto, creo que tengo bastante fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Shaka sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente mientras pensaba " que bueno si hubiera dicho que no hubiese tenido que aceptar el mes de abstinencia, hay como es inocente mi amorcito"

………………  
jajajaj gracias a todos por sus comentarios esto apenas empieza a ponerse bueno esperemos a ver que pasa el fin de semana que tenga mas tiempo de escribir

cariños y besos a todos Ara

pd escriban muchos post así podré tener ánimos de seguir escribiendo bye


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 

Un dulce beso puso fin aquella sita, cuando el ocaso se hizo presente y Shaka los teletrasportó a ambos a la habitación de Mu.

Mi amor …¿te parece que venga por ti mañana?-dijo el rubio que apenas y se despegaba de aquella tentadora boquita lo suficiente para dejarlo contestar

Sii…que tal a las 12 del medio día, podríamos ir a nadar aunque claro esta ves con traje de baño… .dijo sonriendo Mu

Bien a las doce mañana. Aunque a mi no me molestaría que se te olvidara tu traje de baño corazón.- añadió sonriendo y después de besarlo nuevamente simplemente se desvaneció.

Mu suspiro profundamente y se dejo caer en la cama. Llevaba en su rostro la mas eztupida y enorme sonrisa de felicidad imaginable y los ojos cerrados. Se llevo la mano a los labios i los acaricio tratando de recordar el tacto de la boca de Shaka pero… era inútil a aun el mas leve roce de sus delicadas manos eran demasiado brusco en comparación

Mu respiro profundamente parecía que le faltara el aire y es que desde que habían establecido las reglas Shaka se las ingenio para besarlo por horas , sabia que había comido un poco durante la cita pero por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera no recordaba muy bien en que momento porque cada segundo en su cabeza, estaba invadido por el recuerdo de Shaka besándolo……mmmmmm… algo debía hacer si esto iba a funcionar , es decir las 2 primeras semanas estaría seguro pero … y después? 

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.  
Mu se puso de pie rápidamente , estaba como que viviendo fuera de este mundo , por un segundo , mas bien un día entero , olvido que era un caballero , que estaba en el santuario que tenia cosas que hacer y que además de shaka había mas personas en el mundo. Así que corrió a la puerta y antes de abrirla se regreso rápido al espejo tenia los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar y estaba completamente sonrojado. 

¿Qué hago?¿Que haré? …toc toc toc.. un momento.. Mu corrió a la cocina y tomo una paleta helada de limón. Saco la paleta y se la metió a la boca chapándola con prisa , se recogió el pelo lo mas que pudo y se saco de la boca la paleta solo para meter la cara en un balde de agua helada, saco la cabeza y se seco el rostro se miro al espejo y noto que estaba pálido por el frió y sus labios mucho mas normales aunque aun bastante rojizos, Mu se metió la paleta a la boca y fue a abrir mientras se soltaba el pelo .

Al abrir la puerta Aldebaran estaba allí.

Hola, empezaba a pensar que no estabas

A discúlpame estaba en la cocina y… estaba comiendo paletas ¿quieres?

Claro ...¿ hay de tamarindo?

Aaaa pues no se, pero déjame ver, mientras pasa que estas en tu casa- dijo guiándolo a la cocina. Si mira aun quedan unas de tamarindo -dijo dándole una a Tauro.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?..

No se, se me antojaba platicar, no tendrás nada nuevo que contarme?

Mu y Alde eran bueno amigos, de esos que se juntan a platicar toda clase de cosas al fin y al cabo eran vecinos. 

¿Algo, nuevo… como que?

No se – dijo Alde con cara ingenua – ayer cuando pasaba cerca del río vi algo curioso- dijo sin darle importancia.

A Mu se le subieron al rostro los colores…….. ¿ Como que tan curioso?

No se – repitió Tauro - algo así como un buen amigo mío, besando a otro amigo mío.

¿Y eso, te incomodo?- pregunto Mu con algo de miedo no le gustaba la idea d que pudiera perder a su amigo, porque a el no le gustara esa "clase" de gente 

Tanto como el que prefieras las paletas de limón en ves de las de tamarindo- dijo quitado de la pena, después de todo te aprecio por lo que eres no por lo que te gusta. Es como si a ti te desagradara yo solo porque prefiero a las chicas.

Mu respiro aliviado y suspiro- seria absurdo.

¿Y tienes algo que contarme?- insistió Tauro

Si Shaka y yo decidimos ser novios- dijo con orgullo y con algotas de alegría y tranquilidad en su voz

Bueno eso esta bien por mi , si esta bien por ustedes, pero ten cuidado según se del signo de virgo en cuestiones románticas , según dicen los que creen en horóscopos y todo eso es que: Como pareja será dulce y capaz de agasajar con grandes dosis de cariño a su amante. 

Mu se sonrió eso era algo mas que cierto y lo tenia ya bien comprobado.

Pero nádate con cuidado- dijo tauro- porque también e escuchado que cuando un virgo  
, si con ese amor no recibe lo que esperaba puede llegar a ser agresiva. 

Shaka no seria jamás alguien violento, el es muy tierno con migo, aunque no se ….

Dicen que : continuo Aldebaran-  
Son excelentes amantes, muy comprometidos con su pareja y preocupados por dar el placer extremo. Eso sí, jamás esperes que unos requisitos indispensables, cada uno es diferente y tiene su propia lista de prioridades

Ay amigo me estas poniendo nervioso-dijo mu  
Porque ?

Porque yo… yo.. -titubeó un poco Mu- yo le puse algunas condiciones

En serio?- dijo Alde con interés-¿ y que condición pusiste?

Pues que respetara un mes mi virginidad para poder estar mejor asentados como pareja entes de …….

Jajajaja – la risa de Alde lo interrumpió- ay amigo perdona la indiscreción pero me estoy imaginado que te estrenas como amante y por eso pienso que estas muy nuevo en esta área. Pero por lo que e escuchado decir de tu signo pues…….

Y exactamente que escuchaste de mi signo Alde- dijo levantando una ceja 

Pues que los chicos de Aries son: A la hora del sexo son realmente salvajes y creativos. Les gusta dominar la relación y suelen ser un poco egoístas con aquello de satisfacer a su pareja, sin embargo sus relaciones son tan intensas que sin darse cuenta han llevado a su compañero al éxtasis glorioso y eterno. Lo malo es que pueden ser tachados de violentos y fríos justo al terminar el sexo. Son de poco hablar en la cama, más bien "al pan, pan, al vino, vino y a eso...pues eso!

A mu se le puso las mejillas de un color rojo subidísimo

- pero supongo – dijo Tauro – que siendo Virgen como dices aun no has explorado esa parte de ti , ahora que no tienes por que creerme esto mas que nada son definiciones de astrólogos , aunque suelen acertar bastante

Ay Alde que voy a hacer? si eso es cierto no voy a resistir el mes.

¿Tu, creí que el trato era de los dos? A ver explícame bien que fue lo que paso

Mu se esmero en contar con propiedad y brincándose ciertas partes, más bien haciendo las veces de censor lo que había sucedido………15 min después –

Pues en buen lio estas metido , Shaka tratara de seducirte dentro de dos semanas , pero mientras . Agrego como pensatibo- mientras tal ves puedas tomar algo de ventaja

¿Yo?- tomar ventaja bueno si si te ba a hacer sufrir poniendote caliente las ultimas dos semanas puedes tu hacerle lo mismo

Aldebaran! 

Que? solo usa tu creatividad y un par de consejos que te voy a dar – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que Mu nunca le a había visto a Tauro

……………………. 

La noche llego de pronto , antes de ser sentida y un Shaka algo curioso se asomaba discretamente en su ventana pasándose por ella con sus ojos cerrados como si nada esperando que Mu lo empezara a vigilar solo para calentarlo un poco mas antes de dormir. 

Mu mientras tanto despedía a Aldebaran por la puerta de enfrente

Mañana en la noche me dices que tal te fue .

Si claro gracias por todo nos vemos .Mu se metió a la casa tomo del frutero una uvas que se veían deliciosamente tentadoras y probo una eran la cosa mas dulce que hubiese probado y suave de pronto se le ocurrió aun que podrían ser casi tan suaves como el tacto de Shaka.

Mu se recostó en su cama esperando ver salir a shaka que ya tenia tiempo desvistiéndose en su ventana pero el no aparecía, por lo menos no a simple vista porque shaka también estaba mirando a Mu , sin que el lo notara.

Mu se desabrocho la bata, por su mente pasaban cosas que no le parecían del todo bien pero, si las uvas se sentían como las yemas de los dedos de shaka , suaves ligeras y frescas entonces podría tal ves, solo tal ves fantasear un poco con ellas antes de comerlas .

Mu paso las uvas sobre su pecho imaginando como serian las caricias de shaka, luego dejo que el racimo acariciara sus labios y mordió una uva , deliciosa.. dejo que algunas rodar sobre su cuerpo , a atrás solo las arrastraba sobre su piel antes de ir las probando una a una . eran como muchos dedos acariciándolo, pronto su propia mano encontró al sur de su cuerpo su hombría y mientras con cada uva se deleitaba en sabor pensando en el .  
Pronto la excitación lo devoraba a el y el a las uvas .

Shaka también muy excitado disminuya con sus caricias el tiempo de llegar aun climax no podía desfilar ante Mu y fingir que se desvestía serenamente con tal erección. 

Desafortunadamente para cuando Mu acabo había dado tal espectáculo que shaka además de acabar tubo que correr al haga helada para bajarse la calentura . sip esas iban a ser las dos semanas mas largas de su vida , aguantándose las ganas 

...   
disculpen el retraso esque tengo exceso de trabajo quiero agradecer muchisimo lo que me han dicho no saben como me anima Cariños Ara


	9. Chapter 9

Con especial dedicatoria a Geion,Nemesystadasu ,Musha ,GARDIENCRONOS18 ,samuya . mil gracias por sus comentarios y para todo el que pidio ser uva…pues…  
Ara saca su varita magica como miembro oficial del club de HP y convierte en uvas a toda la que lo pidio ahora su destino es ser arrastradas sobre el cuerpo de Mu y ser devoradas por su boca, espero eso les enseñe que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se pide porque puede volverse ralidad.

Ya encerio disculpen la demosra , que gusto meda saber que les agradan mis capitulos espero que este tambien les guste.

Cariños Ara

Mu estaba finalmente dormido había tenido un espectáculo arrollador, Shaka también se lo había dado claro esta. Había salido completamente mojado y desnudo y se había secado frente a la toda la sensualdad pocble mientra jugueteava apraentemete de foma inconciente con la toalla

Mu sintió la debilidad que ya hacia días sentía al dormir, sintió a ese hermoso hombre abrazarlo en sus sueños con ternura y escucho como shaka le susurraba en el oído las cosas que de el quería , la forma en que lo amaba, sentir sus manos fuertes recorriéndole la espalda con dedicación y el murmullo de aquella varonil voz diciéndole:chiquito ¿te imaginas lo delicioso que será hacerte el amor , entregarnos el uno a otro sin condiciones?.

Mi amor no me hagas cositas malas, no… por favor déjame llegar virgen a ti. -Respondía el- Mu sentía como sus labios lo callaban los besos apasionados que no llegaban mas allá

Shaka lo abrazaba fuerte y suspiraba mientras esperaba que llegara la mañana en que debía marcharse y dejar de sujetar a su precioso tesoro que apretaba en sus brazos.

Cuando la mañana llego Mu estaba solo. Suspiro pensando en como pasaba sus noches desde hacia ya tres días , solo soñaba con el tentándole con sus manos y con sus palabras .

El tomo las sabanas y las olio, olían Shaka pero igual era sugestión porque se la había pasado soñando con el .

¿Me estaré volviendo loco?¿o es que estoy realmente tan obsesionado con esto?  
Será por ello que dicen que lo prohibido es lo mas sabroso… ya solo pienso en probar lo que no debo , al menos en un mes.bueno ya solo faltan 27 dias sonrio el

Mu se puso en pie tomo su traje de baño se lo puso bajo el pantalón ,tomo algo de ropa interior y una toalla y la metió en una bolsa con algunas otras cosas , sepillo , bloqueador solar. Hoy iban a ir a nadar. Mu quería ir al mar, además esta vez si iban a estar vestidos a sugerencia de Mu.

Este preparo un almuerzo rápido y mientras estaba en la cocina sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban por la espalda.

Ay no, ya estoy soñando de nuevo y ahora hasta despierto- pensó, y de pronto sintio como unas caderas se restregaban con las suyas solo hasta hacerlo sentir lo que .. ejem en el fondo se moría por sentir-

Shaka?...o.o

Si? -dijo el y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando y se le fueron los colores al rostro dejándolo completamente rojo.

Shaka! Mi amor como entraste – pues me trasporte a tu casa y como no te vi en la entrada me cole a la cocina y estabas agachadito y te ves lindo agachadito y distraído , …y dan ganas de abrazarte. Le susurro en el oído dándole a Mu un escalofrió de deseo y seducción que casi le da una arritmia.

A que bueno.. .-alcanzó a balbucear mientras lo besaban con apasionado deseo.  
Recuerda que te tienes que portar bien .- dijo en cuanto pudo respirar .

Recuerda que te puedo besar y apretar y abrazar chiquito- le contesto con una mirada traviesa y Mu se sonrrojo-¿ya nos vamos ?

No es que mis cosas están en mi cuarto y debo poner el almuerzo en la canasta.

Acomoda el almuerzo Mu que yo voy por tus cosas-dijo saliendo de la cocina. Mu suspiro y pensó : solo espero no pasarme de la raya siguiendo los concejos de Alde.

(Consejos básicos de Alde, que fueron varios pero veamos 3)Mu empezó a pensar en los consejos al menos los primeros

1.- Finge inocencia ante toda situación comprometedora que provoques, como que no sabe ni que estabas siendo sexy

2.-Siempre que puedas chupar o lamer una parte de el. Hazlo y no me refiero a "Esa" pare que el querrá que chupes

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aldebarán! 

Nada, nada , que sabemos bien lo que el esta buscando¿ verdad? Pero puedes chuparle un dedo si, bueno si le a caído comida y lamer sugestivamente alguna herida etc. Pero no caigas en donde el quiere ¿me explico?

Demasiado-dijo rojo como tomate, le deba pena hablar de estas cosas con alguien

3.- tócalo con cualquier pretexto, cada que puedas, donde puedas, pero siempre aparentando que no es por gusto sino por hacerle algún favor o ya sea pura casualidad. Y siempre mirada de corderito inocente. Y siendo de Aries no tendrás que esforzarte en parecer un corderito inocente cierto? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aldebarán! 

Jajajajjajaja ………….

………………………………………. 

Mu suspiro eso le iba a costar trabajo pero iba a intentarlo por unos días a ver que pasaba.

Shaka y Mu se juntaron y se fueron caminando y platicando a la playa mas solitaria que se puedan imaginar hermosa paradisíaca y mas allá de lo prudente en el santuario , pero donde seguramente no habría una sola mirada indiscreta que lo mirara.

Mu puso el mantel en la arena y coloco las viandas , se puso a quitarse la ropa con sensualidad delante de shaka, muy lentamente, hasta que quedo en traje de baño.

Shaka lo miraba maliciosamente y si bien no se desnudo Mu.  
Shaka si lo desvistió mentalmente. 

Mu tomo algo de entre sus cosas, era el bloqueador solar y comenzó a untárselo sensualmente por las piernas... acariciándose a si mismo con cara de gozo y a la ves de inocencia como si no supiera que excitaba al rubio. Shaka trago saliva cuando Mu comenzó a untarse en el pecho , los brazos y finalmente el cuello y la cara.

Olle Shaka me pones un poco en la espalda es que no alcanzo -dijo inocentemente con los ojos llenos de ingenuidad, mientras se hincaba en el mantel al lado del rubio levantando su hermoso cabello y haciéndolo hacia delante 

Claaaaaaaaaro que si-Shaka le quito el broceador de lamano y comenzó a ponérselo en la espalda.

Cada movimiento era una caricia Mu lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Shaka que estaba calentándose mas de lo que podía calentarlo el sol. Sus manos trataron de llegar donde la espalda perdía su nombre pero... no encontraba excusa para traspasar el elástico del bañador

Mu suspiro, no quería que se detubiera pero debía hacer que parara.

Shaka déjalo así es suficiente.. te parece que te ponga a ti el bronceador 

A si claro, buena idea- dijo casi ido

Mu tomo el aceite y comenzó a ponérselo en la espalda.

Shaka estas muy tenso.¿Que te parece si antes de nadar , te doy un masaje? soy bueno con las manos, además te puedo ir poniendo el bronceador en el resto del cuerpo, digo si te parece bien- agrego fingiendo que no se moría por hacerlo como si realmente fuera el, el que le hiciera el favor.

Me parece una magnifica idea amor deja me recuesto en la arena para que comienses- y así lo hizo

Mu se sentó a un lado de shaka y comenzó a masagerle la espalda, el cuello principalmente , todo olía a aceite de coco para broncear y además el tacto de Mu era casi divino y sensual. Mu cerraba los ojos acariciándolo con fuerza ( para que surta efecto el masaje ) y sus manos resbalaron a la orilla de la columna bajando por el torso a la altura de la cintura y luego casi a las caderas. Una ves que termino le dijo:

Olle mi amor para poderte masagear las piernas debo sentarme sobre ti , digo si no te molesta, no se... se me hace mucho atrevimiento- 

Nononono tu has lo que sea necesario amor solo espera un minuto a me traes esa toalla como almohada ¿Si? .

Si claro.

En el momento en que Mu se paro shaka metió la mano bajo su cadera e hizo un posito para tener mas…. "espacio disponible para ciertas partes de su cuerpo que estaban muy presionadas" apenas a tiempo para disimular la situación de la vista de mu que llego casi enseguida.

Gracias cielito

De nada amor-Mu entonces se sentó sobre el trasero de Shaka con una pierna a cada costado del rubio se unto las manos de aceite y comenzó a esparcirlo tomaba una pierna con ambas manos y empujaba hacia abajo apretando las manos y luego con la otra pierna , de forma suave , sensual , y sobre todo lentísima. Al hacerlo se inclinaba y shska podía sentir accidentalmente un repetitivo movimiento.

Del traserito redondo y suave de Mu sobre el suyo, que se deslizaba suavemente hacia arriba mientras Mu se agachaba hacia delante para alcanzar la parte mas lejana de las piernas, era en ese momento justo en que su miembro rozaba suavemente y de forma "enteramente accidental el traserito de shaka " 

Shaka suspiraba y empezaba a jadear con este tratamiento, pronto estuvo mordiendo la toalla desaseaba darse la vuelta y agarrar a Mu y bajarle el shorts y hacerle un a locura que sin duda iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

mmmmm si  
¿te gusta?   
aha...siiiiiiiiii  
que bien- decia Mu ignorando los sensuales gemidos

Listo- dijo dejándose de mover de pronto lo que shaka respondo con un sonoro e irreprimible gemido.

Que tal te sientes ahora? mejor amor.¿te a gustado el masaje?  
Ay Mu no sabes ni que tanto me a gustado y dudo que pueda expresarte mi…. Agradecimiento en este instante.

Que bueno que te echo sentir mejor- dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Quieres que te ponga el broceador de frente ?

¡¡¡NO! Quiero decir, ya has hecho mucho amor mejor...-añadio tragando saliva- adelántate al mar que ya te alcanzo.- Dijo sin levantarse de donde estaba. Mu sonrió y asintió y se fue al agua fresca y se comenzó a bañar dándole a Shaka que no se había levantado de donde estaba (recordemos el poso en la arena para dar lugar extra a partes de su anatomía) 

Shaka se levanto rápido en cuanto vio que Mu no lo veía miro a la arena y miro un perfecto molde de … su estado de animo digámosle así.

Estaba avergonzadísimo algo debía de hacer no podía entrar al agua así. Shaka comenso a untarse el broceador al frente de su cuerpo mientra ganaba tiempo para pensar entonces fue que se le ocurrio. ¡¡¡¡ la hielera!.

Una mirada rápida a Mu y pronto Shaka estaba buscando cubos de hielo tomo todos los que pudo en un vaso y se metió tras unas rocas seguro ( o al menos eso pensaba el )de que nadie lo miraba se echo los hielos al bañador y tras un buen rato de sufrimiento. Se fue a bañar a la mar con su amado Mu

Continuara……….  
Si ya se me tarde siglos perdón hice este capi extra largo para compensarlo espero se diviertan con el como yo me diverti escribiendole


	10. Chapter 10

Shaka estaba en su cocina eran las 7 de la mañana un soleado día jueves . Ho si habían pasado ya 7 maravillosos días con Mu (faltan 23) . Una semana, en el paraíso y en el infierno, el lunes se la habían pasado tan maravillosamente bien en la playa, que habían decidido escaparse al mar al cada díaosible. Desde entonces eso había sido una maravillosa o casi maravillosa idea.

Shaka sonreía divertido mientras sus manos ansiosamente temblorosas le acercaban el te de Tila . Dio un sorbo y depuse de un profundo suspiro, serró los ojos recordando.

Lunes: Después del incidente del bronceador Shaka se había metido al mar con Mu, el lo había tomado de las manos y habían caminado hasta que el agua les llego al pecho. Cuando las olas venían Mu brincaba y se dejaba llevar, y si la ola era demasiado alta entonces se sumergía, era un juego de lo mas inocente pero también era entretenido, sobretodo porque después de esto Mu al salir le pidió a shaka que le untara mas bronceador en la espalda. Habían comido y disfrutado el día al maximo, sobretodo porque lo haban cerrado con apasionante con una sesión de candentes besos que habían dejado a Mu jadeando, tirado sobre la arena con su boquita entrea abierta y su cabello hermoso dispersosobre el suelo anmarando la vision que resultaba verlo alli tan excitado y sin nada mas que su traje de baño.

El martes: Repitieron el paseo y Mu le pidió a Shaka que se dejara enterrar hasta el cuello lo que fue divertido.  
Shaka se acostó en la arena y Mu comenzó a cubrirlo con arena mojada hasta la cintura y justo en la cadera, Mu empezó a quejarse de que la arena no se quedaba en su lugar asi q ue tubo que palmear la arena es decir darle palmaditas con las manos cada que ponia un poquito de arena sobre las caderas de Shaka. Para el era como si Mu palmeara algo mas, pero se quedo callado disfrutando con eso.  
Hasta que Mu saco una cámara instantánea y saco una foto, luego termino de cubrir a Shaka y saco otra.

Me puedes decir ¿porque me fotografías así?

Es que las pagan bien en Internet- bromeo Mu a lo que Shaka se puso rojo

¿Como?-dijo Shaka

Jajajjaja no te creas amor ¿como piensas que voy a negociar con ese lindo cuerpo tuyo?

Déjame ver las fotos .

¿Sabias que tengo dotes de escultor ?-pregunto Mu y Shaka tomo las fotos se empezó a reír tanto que tubo que ponerse de pie después de que la arena se empezara a caer Mu le había puesto una cola de Sirena primero y luego había echo a sus costado otro 3 pares de brazos con arena.

Puedo saber por que de esas fotos mi amor?- dijo atrapando a Mu comenzando a besarlo como loco según el para cobrarse en Mu una cuota extra de besos como "castigo".- ¿Por qué tengo en la primera Foto cola de sirena y en la segunda 8 brazos?

Mu sintió la textura áspera de la arena restregarse entre su piel y la de Shaka debido a la fricción del constante movimiento, lo cual era nuevo y le encanto

-Dioses Shaka porque eres tan atractivo como las sirenas y calenturiento , a tal grado…. que a veces creo que tienes 8 brazos.

Shaka se ataco de risa de nuevo y disfruto de su preciosa "pesca" no lo soltaría hasta que empezar a jadear, sonrojado y sin aliento , nunca lo soltaba antes de estar sonrojado y sin asiento.

El miércoles sin embargo no habían podido ir a la playa. A shaka lo requirieron sus alumnos y a Mu le había caído Kiki de regreso para continuar su entrenamiento, que curiosamente incluye lavar los trastos y el aseo de la casa, al fin que le tocara cuidarla de grande ¿no?

Ese día se lo pasaron separados.

Las noches por otra parte habían sido otra cosa

La de lunes y Martes MU le dio a Shaka su Show acostumbrado.

Dios que forma tiene Mu de comer fruta y Shaka se había desnudado frente a su ventana.

Dios que eso era ya de cajón jajaja. El problema estuvo que el martes se comió Mu la última Fruta y eso fue lo que a llevado a Shaka a esta penosa situación el jueves en la mañana

Así pues expliquemos ese miércoles con detalles.

Cuando Shaka abandono el cuarto de Mu por la madrugada del miércoles después de abrazarlo toda la noche se dio cuenta de que si. Las frutas se habían terminado lo cual tenia fácil remedio.

( Levante la mano la que pensó que la fruta tenia somníferos fuerte y algo de afrodisíaco  
uno , dos , tres , sip ustedes acertaron se han ganado un asiento de primera fila)

Shaka había pasado la noche del martes con Mu sin que lo notara las frutas lo dejaban completamente debil como un gatito y confundido , era tan simple hacerle pensar que eso era solo un sueño . 

Shaka tembló en su silla pensando en lo poco que falto para que fuera descubierto y tomo otro sorbo de Te.

Shaka había llevado el Miércoles en la mañana un nuevo frutero a Mu con deliciosos plátanos , naranjas , higos , manzanas y demás cosas deliciosas. Con la siguiente nota: 

Frutas dulces para mi dulce amor. Espero que tu boca las disfrute tanto como yo disfruto tu boquita- Si cursi pero efectivo. Pensó para si

Eran cerca de las 9 am cuando entro en la casa de aries……..

Buenos días Señor Shakaaaaa!- Grito alegremente la voz de un chiquillo de 8 años 

Buenos días Kiki así que ya has vuelto ¿donde esta Mu?-dijo el rubio-

No a de tardar yo me e levantado primero hoy- los ojos de Kiki brillaban como si estuvieran cargados con una batería de auto de carreras, una sonrisa muy traviesa en su cara y la sensación de que no podia estarse quieto se escapaban de el.

Kiki ¿has sido tu quien hizo de desayuno panques cubiertos de dulce de leche y licuado de chocolate ? no creo que sea muy saludable.Ho shaka -dijo sonrojándose un poco al verlo- que gusto verte . ¿Quieres entrar y desayunar? 

Quisiera pero no puedo debo hacer algunas cosas antes con mis alumnos ,tal ves después pero aquí te traigo unas frutas por si luego quieres algo mas nutritivo-Mu tomo el frutero y al hacerlo rozó sensualmente las manos del ojiazul que sonrió algo pícaro pero con disimulo, después de todo había un pequeño presente .

Si las pondré en mi cuarto Kiki podrías llevarlas a mi habitación

Si claro, las tomo y salio corriendo.

Que simpatico, la verdad que un niño te alegra la vida, ¿verdad mi vida?-dijo shaka que en cuanto salio Kiki agarro a mu desprevenido y le planto un beso ejemplar.

Hay cielo, ahora no que nos puede ver Kiki, y yo amor, tengo que explicarle primero la situación

Zaz ¡Crach !pazzzzzzzzz! se escucho de pronto

Kiki estas bien? paso algo malo?-Grito MU

si todo bien tire unas cosas ya las recojo- grito kiki

Hay Cielos , esta hiperactivo , puedes creer que esta parado desde las 4: 30 am

Shaka abrió los ojos , sorprendido y preocupado de que hubiese escuchado o visto algo, pero su angustia se disipo pronto.

Ya barrio la casa, lavó los trastos, la cocina, lavó las ventanas y arreglo el jardincito trasero, además brinco la cuera 150 veces e hizo el desayuno .Ese Seya y los demás muchachos...dijo en tono inconforme y casi resentido

Que pasa con ellos?

Le dieron de regalo 7 y ½ Kilos de chocolates en barritas de 50 gramos. Kiki ya se había comido 15 barritas en la noche que llego ,antes de que me diera cuenta y se las quitara .

Shaka no pudo evitar reirse.

No es gracioso, Seiya dijo que extrañaba los chocolates cuando estuvo entrenando en el santuario y le dio muchos para que le duraran meses pero Kiki , es muy goloso, creo que los esconderé bajo llave.

Jajaja bueno no seas muy severo es un chiquillo comiendo chocolates, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es cansarlo-dijo sonriendo Virgo

Eso hare hoy vamos a entrenar duro y a irnos al campo hasta la noche.

Bueno entonces ¿te veré mañana?

Si -dijo Mu-Mañana me voy a tratar de colar en tu casa a eso de las 4 de la tarde y hablamos o salimos o a ver que hacemos.

Bien entonces hasta mañana -dijo cerrandole un ojo.

……………………………… 

5 minutos atrás mientras todo esto pasaba

Zaz ¡Crach !pazzzzzzzzz!

A caray ya me caí con todas las frutas y ugggggggg que horror las aplaste todas, hay ¿que hago? ¿ que hago? Ya se…….

Kiki tomo el frutero un papel que venia adentro y se lo metió a la bolsa, sin leerlo y recogió el tiradero, luego salio corriendo a casa del vecino mas próximo.

Señor Aldebaran –Grito Kiki con rostro desesperado –

Kiki!-Dijo Alde -¿que pasa te ves agitado , acabas de volver?

No volvi anoche pero hoy en la mañana e tirado todas las frutas que el Señor Shaka le a traido a mi maestro y al tropezar las aplaste también, no tendrá algunas que me de para reponerlas yo le aseguro que luego voy al mercado y se las repongo yo usted es que… no quiero que me regañen.. Dijo eso ultimo poniéndose colorado de pronto.

Jajaja- Claro no te preocupes ven a mi cocina te daré de las frutas que acabo de traer, están frescas y no te preocupes en reponerlas te las regalo.

Kiki sonrió y abraso alegre al Aldebarán , el sabia que siempre lo podía sacar de cualquier lío no por nada era un buen amigo de su maestro.

Kiki dejo el frutero en la recamara y se fue y el papelito quedo olvidado en su bolsillo.

Continuara jajaja lo siento mucho tenia pensado escribir el resto de la escena pero es algo larga y ya me pase de 3 hojas así que seguiré con esto el domingo espero que lo disfruten mucho como siempre un beso y un sin fin de gracias para todos los que me escriben crean me que sin sus post yo no tendrá animo de continuar , así que por favor , manden me sus opiniones que muero por escucharlas

Cariños Ara

Dedicación especial a Geion (Giovanna) y a Nemesys (Ana) y Corvenia (Vero)que siempre me animan


	11. Chapter 11

Kiki y Mu habían pasado el día entero haciendo ejercicio y entrenando duro, hasta que Kiki se canso. Mu sentía que se hubiera enfrentado a un ejecito. Pues su aprendiz de 8 años era un verdadero travieso y con mas o menos kilo y medio de chocolate que se había comido estaba increíblemente hiperactivo . 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aries del campo donde habían estado todo el día eran ya cerca de las 9 de la noche y Mu sentia un cansancio descomunal kiki aun estaba brincoteando por allí. 

Maestro que tal si salimos a pasear en bicicleta?

Kiki no tenemos bicicletas.

Si tenemos maestro Mu La señoriata saori me regalo una y le dije que si me podía dar otra para usted – Dijo el niño entusiasmado- ella me dijo que si así que esta en una caja además Shun dijo que con gusto me mandaría también ropa apropiada el mismo la escogió mire..- Kiki corrió a su cuarto donde su bici y la de su maestro estaban envueltas en unas cajas y tomo una pequeña maletita lo cargo todo con el uso de us telequinesis hasta el recividor donde estaba el maestro Mu

Ya ve una bici para usted, otra para mi y además Shun le manda un traje para que haga ejercicio, me dijo que era igualito al suyo -dijo dándole la maleta.- ya ve es que el y Hyoga, se van todos los días a hacer ciclismo montaña arriba, siempre llegan cansados y sonrojados de tanto esfuerzo- dijo con admiración el muy inocente de kiki

Mu saco el trajecito y sintió que se ponía muy rojo-

Seguro se a equivocado de talla esto esta muy pequeño  
No es eso, es que es una tela que se estira- aclaro Kiki

Pues son muy amables todos,- dijo aun algo rojo- pero creo que a sido suficiente por hoy Kiki vamos a cenar y luego a dormir.

Aaaaaaaaa que pena- dijo desilusionado Kiki- yo quería salir en la bicicleta además ¿no podría darme unos chocolates de postre?

No…. Quiero decir…… ya comiste muchos anoche te daré uno mañana, ahora a cenar.  
Handa vamos a la cocina y deja esas bicicletas en nuestros cuertos, tal ves salgamos otro día.

…………………….. 

Mientras tanto se había pasado el día entero atendiendo a sus alumnos, contestando dudas y preguntas y ahora el se dedicaba a meditar.  
Claro que no podía meditar bien había algo que interfería en su concentración . ye so era la idea de cierto chico de ojos verdes y cabellos largos . Podía imaginárselo desnudo en su regazo dejándose besar , como cuando estuvieron en el río . O recostado en su camita. Masturbándose mientras el lo espiaba deliciosamente la verdad que ya no veía la hora de que mu se fuera a dormir para meterse a su cama. Esta ves se había decidido a acariciarlo de manera mas intima …….. no iba a violarlo por supuesto pero… 

La idea de hacer que Mu tuviera un orgasmo en su mano…..bueno era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco…….

Ay solo pensaren Mu cubierto de arena y sal, como había sido en los ultimos días en los que habían ido a la playa, shaka había empezado a tener antacias con es carnerito de aries vestido de pirata … shaka sonrió , abrió los ojos y miro a Camus alejarse por las escaleras del frente de su casa .

Jajajaja si ya mero, casi no podía creer que había engañado a Camus para que conjelara el sitio donde estaba meditando que porque iba a hacer un sacrificio extra para rezar por la paz mundial si como no jajajajaja

La verdad le había pedido que congelara el salón donde meditaba para aparentar que estaba muy calmado cuando por dentro estos pensamientos lo estaban calentando. En este instante estaba literalmente sentado en la congelada mano de su estatua gigante de buda.

Shaka sonreía placidamente mientras pensaba en Mu aparentando meditar y Camus bastante impresionado de verlo sentarse en el hielo y quedarse allí como si nada habia elogiado su buena obra de rezar por la paz… 

…………..

Acabada la cena kiki se fue a dormir y Mu se fue a su cuarto.

Estaba tan casado y satisfecho pero las frutas se las había mandado Shaka tomo un par de cerezas deliciosas y jugueteó con ellas un ratito antes de comérselas luego sin mucho interés tomo el traje que Shun le había escogido para hacer ciclismo según esto idéntico al que el usaba.

Mu sintió que se ponía muy rojo seguro se a equivocado de talla esto esta muy pequeño, no importa que diga que se puede estirar. Mu miro en la venta Shaka un no estaba allí nada perdía con probárselo no.

Justo en ese instante y con la luz apagada( claro para que la prende si siempre lleva los ojos cerrados) shaka entró en su habitación pensando en que haria Mu con la fruta pero.. para su sorpresa no fue gran cosa lo que hizo con las ceresas si bien era muy sexy ver como las chupaba antes de morderlas de dos en dos.

Fue entonces cuando Mu comenso a desnudarse ara ponerse lo que shun le había mandado nada mas y nada menos que.

Unas shorts cortitos llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, también se puesouna playerita de tirantes que dejaba su ombligo a la vista y para su sorpresa la tela si se estiraba y luego se pegaba como una segunda piel, tenia dos tiras color carne a los costados así que parecía estar desnudo mas aun porque se lo había puesto sin ropa interior y el oscuro traje dejaba ver detalladamente su anatomía casi asta el ultimo pliegue parecía que estubiese pintado de negro pero solo en el iterior de sus muslos y su entrepierna así como su parte trasera.. lo mismo pasaba con su pecho se distincguan sus tetillas la licra era muy fria estas se habían endurecido, Mu giro en el espejo y miro sus bien formados gluteos . perfectamente delineados.

Dios se me ocurre hacer muchas cosas vestidoasi pero no salir en bicicleta a exhibirme.  
Kiki dijo que se iba con hyoga y que volvían cansados y sonrojados para mi que esos dos gastan energías en algo mas que andar en bicicleta. Mu miro a la bicicleta la movio frente al espejo y se sentó en ella. 

Mu enrogeso y sintio como el asiento de la bicicleta ( ya los conosen) se sumía entre sus glúteos tocando un área sensible. No podía imaginarse subir en ella vestido a si pedalear colina arriba . Seguro llegaba a un orgasmo antes de decir gane.

Shun y Hyoga deben ser muy pervertidos- pensó y sin querer se echo a reír . Dejo la bicicleta de lado prometiéndose que a la de kiki como la suya se la iban a robar misteriosamente dentro de poco. No quería que su inocente alumno se pervirtiera con esos juguetes.

Sin embargo no se quito el trage era delicioso sentir que tan repegado estaba al cuerpo. No podía evitar mirarse en el espejo y descubrir que se veía y se sentía sexy . Modelaba y se deleitaba con su propio reflejo pensando que diría shaka si lo mirase , como se movería frente a el. Mu pasaba las manos sobre su trasero, alrededor del torso subiendo hasta acariciar sus propias tetillas pellizcandolas suspirando e imaginado sus manos.

Shaka comenzó a temblar de impaciencia quería agarrar a Mu y rasgarle la ropa solo o suficiente para poder efectuar sus bien sabidas intenciones finalmente Mu se decidió a ir a dormir se recostó en cama pensando en shaka pero esta ves no lo vio salir a desvestirse. Seguro estaba meditando.  
Camus había dicho a todo mundo el sacrificio que shaka estaba haciendo al rezar por la paz del mundo jajaja.

No si el nombre de santo le quedaba de maravilla a shaka- pensó y cerro los ojos

……………   
en otra habitación kiki no podía dormir estaba pensando en los chocolates , además todo el tiempo que había estado en mancion había visto películas de zombis , vampiros , y monstruos con Seiya y los muchachos . que consideraban las películas divertidas. Pero no por eso son apropiadas para un niño de ocho años kiki tenia pesadillas frecuentes como consecuencia y le daba miedo dormirse , después de todo en la mansión corría con shiryu y le preguntaba si podía dormir con el.

Kiki se sentía a salvo en al cama de Shiryu que lo trataba como a un hermanito pequeño. Kiki busco en sus bolsillos esperando encontrar algún chocolate olvidado pero lo que encontró fue la nota del frutero.

Frutas dulces para mi dulce amor. Espero que tu boca las disfrute tanto como yo disfruto tu boquita

El señor shaka le escribió esto a mi maestro , me pregunto ¿porque, creo que lo mejor es preguntarle mañana – Kiki suspiro y se acosto- no se quería dormir pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo Mu lo había cansado mucho todo el día ¿ porque dirá eso la nota lo mejor era para otra persona y el que puso las frutas en el frutero se quivoco? a lo mejor el maestro shaka hace muchos fruteros para sus amigos y novia¿el señor shaka tiene una novia?... Kiki callo dormido en estos pensamientos.

Pronto sintió que caminaba en un oscuro cementerio, la luna brillaba cobijada de oscuras nubes que la atravesaban y un lobo se escuchaba a lo lejos .Kiki caminaba en un sueño oscuro , demasiado parecido a las películas de terror que veían diariamente en la mansión. 

…………………………….

Shaka se tele trasporto al cuarto de Mu en cuanto considero que estaba bien dormido. Aun traía puesto ese sexy trajecito de ciclista , como lo había disfrutado shaka .  
Este confiado en los somníferos de la fruto comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de mu que acostumbrado ya a soñar con esto y a sentir la presencia de su amor en sueños no se levanto .

Shaka lo besaba suavemente con ternura y sus manos pronto empezaron a acaricar su vientre perfecto y palno completamente al descubierto. Shaka metió cuidadosamente una mano entre las piernas y empezó a acariciarlo. Se agacho al nivel del omligo y cmenso lamerloarancando suspiros y risitas .  
Mu que pensaba que todo era un sueño reclama a shaka que no lo hiciera, aun dormido. Pero esta ves no sentía la pesadez en su parpados. Ni la debilidad de su cuerpo  
Shaka empezó a meter la mano bajo el elastico del short.

No Shaka no lo hagas no……..shaka ….no…. 

……………………..  
Kiki en medio de sus horribles pesadillas no puedo mas que despertarse e ir a buscar refugio a la cama de su maestro que seguro lo dejaria dormir después deun sermón de porque no debe ver esas películas y en eso escucho al otro lado de la puerta donde u dormia

No Shaka no lo hagas no……..shaka ….no….

Kiki abrió la puerta enseguida asustado

Mu abrió los ojos y encontró a shaka con las manos en……… bueno digamos que en la masa y la lengua en su ombligo

¿Shaka que estas haciéndome? 

Coemo se atreve a agarras a mi aestro de esa forma tan feaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito kiki y sus poderes telequineticos se alocaron de corage y fruteros , lámparas y floreros empezaron a volar por la habitación varios objetos le dieron a Shaka en la cabeza

(obviamente shaka no se iba a defender de un niño de ocho años que además sabia que mu adoraba como a un hijo)

Así lo único que hizo fue tratr de cubrirse-Mu deja que te explique si-Pero mu se había puesto de pie había agarrado su bata y se la había puesto ensima y habai agarrado a kiki y lo había cargado fuera del cuarto. 

Dejeme maestro yo le voy a dar su merecido a shaka , ya vera yo-Mu lo abrazo muy fuerte y no lo solto hasta que se calmo y se quedo callado llorando deimpotencia porque no podía vengar a su maestro.

Mu lo solto una ves que lo sintió mas tranquilo , aunque los objetos de la habitación seguían volando y atinándole a shaka en la cabeza.

Trankilo kiki , tranquilo tu yo vamos a hablar mucho y muy seriamente sobre lo que acaba de pasar y yo te voy a explicar las cosas( en cuanto shaka me las explique a mi penso) ahora quédate aquí que yo voy a decirle a Shaka que se marche a su casa

Pero yo… maestro shaka lo estaba agarrando muy feo y yo….

Mu lo beso en la frente muy lentamente y muy cariñosamente- vete a tu cama y no salgas de tu cuarto Kiki yo iré enseguida.

Kiki asintio era un niño obediente y no se atrevería a desobedecer a Mu aunque estaba muy enojado, sus ojitos llenos de ira y frustración por no saber como defender a su maestro , se llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Las cosas cayeron de pronto sin kiki que las controlara. Mu entro en el cuarto y shaka aun estasba allí tenia golpes por todas partes nada serio excepto una herida en la frente en la que chorreaba sangre , como fuera eso no importaba de momento. Estaba en problemas y los sabia.

Proximo capi

Mu shaak tiene varias conversaciones ,Mu le sxplica a Kiki los diferentes tipos de cariños y algunas cosas sobre las flores y als abejas jajajajaja  
Espero que les guste como siempre agradesco todos sus comentarios  
Besos a todas , cariños Ara


	12. Chapter 12

Mu entro en la habitación enfadado, ofendido, lastimado.

¿Shaka como pudiste?¿como te atreviste ? Amor entiendelo yo … yo no quería lastimarte o herirte o hacerte un mal

¿Tu que pensabas? Que iba a saltar de la cama diciendo "uys si que rico mas síguele, síguele, que rico olvidemos todo , la promesa a mi maestro, nuestro pacto. A si por cierto creo que hay vaselina en el cajón"

¿En serio?- Murmuro Shaka mirando el cajón disimuladamente

¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaka! 

El rubio miro de nuevo a Mu sonrojadísimo y muy apenado- yo no iba a hacer eso…solo…solo quería estar contigo, cerca de ti porque no estuvimos juntos en todo el día solo( piensa ) quería hacerte un cariño darte una caricia un beso ( tal ves algo mas)

Eso fue por mucho mas que un simple cariñito y aunque así fuera ¿ no se te ocurrió despertarme primero?

( PIENSA ) Asumí que te despertarías después de mi primera caricia( embustero, esperabas que gimiera y suspirara dormido) eres un caballero dorado , y eres mi novio a quien amo y … por amor del cielo Mu no te iba a violar o a tomar desprevenido. Solo quería sorprenderte con algo de amor, hacerte sentir cosas que se que amaras.

Ya lo creo que me sorprende tu falte de…….. que ya se te olvido que…. que solo llevamos 7 días de novios , creí que había quedado claro lo de esperar un mes antes de que consintiera en …en .. darte mi virginidad- dijo con la cabeza agachada para ocultar los húmedos ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Mi amor- dijo Shaka acercándose cautelosamente, antes de que Mu se diera cuanta, Shaka ya lo tenia de nuevo en sus brazos y le susurraba al oído seductoramente de tal modo que mu sintió que se derretía ante el timbre de voz tan hermoso-Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer en pareja sin … bueno sin llegar a romper tu virginidad cielito (pero el tiene razón confiabas en que estuviera tan sedado, que podrías arrancarle un orgasmos- dijo la misma vocecita en tono de reproche y algo de burla malévola)

Lo peor de todo es que Kiki te sorprendió y…- dijo alejándose de aquel abraso- y machar su inocencia es algo que no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente 

Mu!

Shaka vete a tu casa y… quédate allí ¿Si?...al menos hasta que se me pase el coraje lo bastante para hablar de esto con calma.

Mu por favor hablemos de esto ahora , yo no quiero perderte … te amo y eres muy importante para mi.

Si me quieres respétame- dijo mirándolo lleno de enfado y tristeza y sus verdes y hermosos ojos se cristalizaron en lagrimas.

Shaka se acerco y le seco las lagrimas con los pulgares sosteniendo esa bella carita en sus manos y depositando en os labios temblorosos que acallaban los sollozos el beso mas tierno y sincero que hubiese dado en su vida.

Recuerda Mu que aunque cometa errores yo no dejo de amarte, espero que no dejes de amarme tu a mi- y shaka desapareció entre chispas de luz como una fantasmal ilusión.

Mu se puso a llorar desconsolado mientras se recargaba con todo su peso en la puerta y se dejaba caer al piso lenta y tortuosamente repasando en su mente cada instante de lo que paso.

……………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Mu entro en la habitación de kiki se había secado las lagrimas y caminaba sigilosamente , si el chico dormía no lo despertaría , pero no estaba dormido estaba llorando en su cama.  
Mu sentí que se le rompía el corazón Kiki , su pequeño kiki llorando de impotencia al no poder salvarlo del malvado Shaka " una irónica sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara".

Kiki?- dijo sentándose en su cama , podemos hablar ahora.

El señor shaka es un malvado y hace cosas horribles, yo no lo hubiera creído de el- dijo el niño sollozando y sin moverse del lugar .

Mu se recostó al lado de kiki y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, con la otra mano acaricio el hombro de kiki tratando de reconfortar al niño que amaba como aun hijo.

Kiki las cosas no son tan malas como parecen .

Lo defiende Maestro –dijo el chico incrédulo levantando el rostro

Kiki sintió que los brazos de su maestro lo atraían en un tierno abrazo-  
Como hubiera deseado que tu inocencia se quedara intacta muchos años mas , mi niño.  
Kiki sintió el calor paternal a su alrededor puso sus manitas en el pecho de Mu y recargo su carita llorosa en su pecho donde su corazón latía rítmicamente

¿Porque el hizo esas cosas feas maestro?

No se, muy bien la respuesta a eso pero, tenemos que aclara muchas cosas. Kiki, mi niño , ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de que la gente era diferente y uno debía ser paciente con las diferencias?

Si una buena persona es paciente y considerada.

Si , y bueno , así como hay personas diferentes, hay afectos y cariños diferentes.

Kiki escuchaba tranquilo a su maestro, yo creí que el amor siempre era igual.  
Lo es en muchas formas. Todo el amor es bueno, todo el verdadero amor, es abnegado y sacrificado, noble y benévolo y llena la vida de alegría. Pero no todos podemos sentir el mismo tipo de amor por todos. No todos podemos sentir igual.

Tu por ejemplo amas a tu amigos, ¿verdad?

Podría decir que si- dijo pensativo kiki

¿Lo mismo me quieres a mí?

No a usted lo quiero más.

Y crees que Shun quiere a Ikki igual que quiere a seiya y a los otros.?

No porque son hermanos y quiere un poquito mas a su hermano que los demás.

Y crees que shiryu quiere a Saori?

Si porque es su amiga y es su Diosa

¿y Seiya la quiere lo mismo que los demás?- volvió a preguntar Mu

kiki se quedo pensando mucho rato.

Yo creo que a Seiya y Saori se quieren diferente, no se pero a veces cuando los encuentro y estaban solo, me doy cuanta de que Seiya la abraza o le toma las manos. 

Kiki eso es porque los amores son diferentes, el amor entre tu y tus amigos es fraterno y amistoso, los quieres ver a salvo y bien y no te interesa mas.

El amor entre Shun e Ikki es el de hermanos que son familia y se quieren.

Eso e s muy parecido a lo que tu yo sentimos , y aun así diferente ,tu y yo somos maestro y alumno, pero estamos tanto tiempo juntos que yo siento a veces como si tu fueras un hijo para mi y así te quiero. 

Kiki alzó su carita con una sonrisa infantil y los ojos conmovidos yo también lo considero como si fuera mi padre .-Mu acarició el cabello de Kiki hacia atrás despejando su frente, que tenia dos curiosas marquitas sobre las cejas , sonrió a Kiki y volvió a apretarle en su abrazo silencioso por varios segundos , tranquilos en que kiki se sentía como cualquier otro niño que tiene una casa y un hogar.

Hay aun tipos de amores diferentes kiki-dijo Mu desanimado pero decidido a seguir hablando –El de Shiryu por Saori es el amor a un dios, es algo grande y hermoso .

Pero entre Seiya y Saori , bueno me aventuraría a decir que ese amor empezó de la misma forma pero a cambiado mucho.

Ese amor es ahora como el que sienten entre si los novios , las parejas , los esposos "amantes" – dijo cuidando de bien de donde metía la dichosa palabrita- es un amor diferente de todos los demás

¿Amantes, novios, esposos?- pregunto Kiki curioso- ¿porque su amor es diferente al de todos, ¿Que la palabra amantes no se deriva de amar? ¿Esa palabra no la puedo usar con los demás? 

No. No puedes, la palabra se deriva de amar, pero solo se usa con las parejas que buscan este tipo de amor. Llamemos le amor romántico, si como…. el de las películas.

Como el del héroe que quiere siempre salvar a las chicas en las películas de terror de Seiya. Y luego de que mata a los monstruos, zombis o vampiros. Se queda con la chica y la besa.

Mu abrió los ojos no se espero esa respuesta- y apretó los labios para no reír. Si andale así. ¿ Por cierto que de donde has visto esa películas tu?

En la mansión con Seiya y los otros.

¿Y tiene algo que ver con la razón de que fueras a mi cuarto esta noche Kiki?- dijo en tonos suspicaz

Si bueno es que esas películas me dan pesadillas pero no quería que fueran a decir que soy miedoso si no las veía- dijo apenado

Kiki tu has siempre lo que te parezca correcto no lo que creas que a los demás les gustaría ver en ti. Si no quieres ver algo no lo hagas y nadie tiene por que faltarte al respeto o insinuar nada de ti .-Ya hablaré yo con Seiya de todas formas pensó Mu.-

Kiki pareció recordar el tema de pronto, a no Mu no se escapaba de la sesión de preguntas que kiki estaba formulando en su mente a mil por hora. 

Eso me recuerda .¿porque el chico siempre estaba tratando de quedarse solo con la chica o besarla? Seiya no me quiso decir todo mundo se ponía rojo cuando preguntaba y así Shun me dijo que eso hacen los novios, pero pregunte por que y se encogió de hombros.

Mu también se sonrojo, la plática se había encaminado de nuevo con acelerado paso a donde Mu preferiría no tener que llegar.

Ya vería shaka lo que esto le iba a costar, un buen escarmiento sin duda. Por su culpa estaba teniendo esta platica con kiki a los 8 años en ves de los doce como la tuvieron con el, y para colmo de males tarde o temprano tendría que aclararle ciertas cosas.

Shun tiene razón -dijo con una débil sonrisa todo sonrojado Mu. A quien Kiki estaba viendo ahora con mas atención de la que le hubiera puesto nunca . Kiki sentía como que le iban a decir el secreto mas grande del mundo después de todo llevaba un mes preguntando:

¿Porque el chico siempre estaba tratando de quedarse solo con la chica o besarla? Y ¿Por qué hacen eso los novios? a lo que los chicos siempre se hacinan los sordos así que kiki asumió que era un secreto 

Definitivo pensó Mu a Seiya también lo voy a matar despacito, seguro que eran serie b las películas, por algo son para adolescentes y adultos, no para criaturas de 8 años.   
Claro Seiya es un adolescente y adolece de criterio por eso……………….

Maestro?...- kiki saco a Mu de sus planes maléficos.

Pues veras Kiki como te decia ello tiene un tipo deamor diferente los novios , se empiesana quere tanto que quieren saber todo le persona que eligieron como novio.   
Quieren saber a que siente con un beso ,como se siente la piel de la otra persona , como se ven sin la ropa que usan…..-dijo eso ultimo muybajito tratando deno darle mucha importancia pero Kiki dijo enseguida

¿es decir en trage de baño? – dijo inocentemente

bueno si y aun sin .. sin ella kiki- dijo poniendose bien colorado.

Kiki se quedo callado pensando . pues no le veo mucho sentido a eso para que querria alguin ver sin ropa a los demás?

Pues.. Porque .. porque sin ella se puedan acariciar , de un modo en que nadie mas lo hará.

Kiki siguió pensando y con cara de fuchi dijo–Guacala ¿y para que acariciar a alguien sin ropa.?

Mu no pudo más y una risa nerviosa lo ataco sin que pudiera hacer nada más que reír a carcajadas.

Finalmente una idea ataco su mente una idea maravillosa para empezar a tomar revancha de shaka 

Maestro Mu ¿porque se rie de mi?

No mi niño yo no me rio de ti , es solo que haces unas preguntas taaaaaaaaaaan interesantes ajajajajaja pero- mu tomo aire tanto como pudo . . el punto es que los novios quieren acariciarse así .

Y HAN CUANTO AL PORQUE SE QUIEREN ACARICIAR ASÍ ES ALGO QUE TE VA EXPLICAR EL MAESTRO SHAKA

No yo ya no quiero verlo nunca mas lo odio.

No debes odiarlo , yo no lo odio.

Después de lo que hizo.¿porque no?

Kiki a veces ese sentimiento romántico no nace solo entre hombre y mujeres , a veces nace entre personas … iguales -dijo con delicadeza. 

¿Iguales?

Es algo raro pero a veces pasa y si pasa no se puede hacer nada, solo aceptarlo y tratar de ser feliz. 

No entiendo… Kiki yo amo a shaka y por ello el quería verme así , sin ropa , el problema es que yo no le di permiso de hacerlo. Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y quieren acariciarse así , sin su ropa . tiene que estar de acuerdo las dos personas , si lo están ambas se sentirán felices si no ... ambos se sentirán mal.

Y shaka no le pidió permiso? ¿el no sabia que debía pedirlo?

Creo que eso se lo debes preguntar a el

Yo si vamos a poner todo eso en un papel dijo poniendose de pie en un segundo

A ver como empezar

Querido shaka, Kiki quiere saber lo siguiente 

A)¿Por qué a los novios les gusta acariciarse sin ropa ?  
B)¿Por qué eso los ase felices si están de acuerdo e infelices si no?  
C)¿ quiere saber si tu sabias o no que debías pedirme permiso para tocarme así? 

Tienes mas dudas Kiki……. Dijo levantando la cara llena de felicidad a Kiki

¿Si que ganan dos personas que están juntas y sin ropa acariciándose.?  
¿Sireve de algo?  
¿Que pasa cuando dos hombres se acarician?  
¿Que pasa si son un chico y una chica?  
¿Porque solo los novios les da esa curiosidad tan rara por hacer cosas así y a los demás no?  
¿Porque la chica en la película de los vampiros tubo un bebe después de que fue al autosinema , allí se hacen los bebes?  
¿Porque Ikki me tapo los ojos e hizo que Seiya adelantara la pelicula?

Todas muy buenas preguntas kiki ahora toma tu ropa de vestir que vamos a la casa de virgo.

¿ A donde? Pero si es media noche maestro……..

Si estoy consiente de la hora Kiki. Mu termino de escribir cada pregunta aun la mas absurda que Kiki balbuceaba

MU lo tomo de la mano y se teletrasporto , apareciendo en la puerta de virgo.  
Mu entro con Kiki en la mano. Y Shaka salio casi corriendo al sentir su presencia.

Mu que bueno que viniste yo tengo mucho que decir y………  
Que bueno porque Kiki tiene mucho que preguntarte- dijo mu con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que shaka tragara saliva – mira de echo anotamos en este papel cada pregunta.

Pe..peroooo… porque yo? 

Porque el incidente causo estas preguntas y quiero que seas tan amable de explicárselas por cierto, eso no quiere decir que ya después estas totalmente perdonado , o no. Así que aquí te lo dejo shaka adios .

Peroooooooo……… 

No hay peros que valgan y mas vale que le expliques bien no sabes lo que soy capas de hacer si creo que a kiki le a quedado algún trauma de esto . ..Entendiste…

Allí comenzó el tormento de shaka , no solo debió contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas de la nota sino que cada respeta traía consigo alrededor de 5 preguntas mas.

A eso de las 9:45 de la mañana kiki se dio por satisfecho y muy cansado se quedo dormido en la cama de shaka que temblando como un manojo de nervios se preparo un te de tila en su cocía. Si volvia escuchar una solo pregunta de sexo. ………

Mientras a esa hora Mu le contaba a Alde cada una de las cosas que habían pasado anoche. 

Cielos jamás imagine que se atreviera hacer algo así si hubiera sido yo el que lo descubrió no le hubiera arrojado solo objetos le hubiera dado un golpiza .

Alde no! Yo lo quiero, es solo que quiero darle un lección por lo que hizo 

Pues bien entonces creo que te puedo aconsejar….. dijo Alde con mirada maliciosa

Continuara jajajajaj lo siento ya no podía mas.

Disculpa ana la tardanza iva aponer esto el domingo pero cada ves que lo veía se estendia mas y mas(entiendase el ff creo que es el capi mas largo que escrito de este ff)

bueno quiero agradeser sus comentarios que me animan a seguir, esperoq ue este capi les divierta tanto como a mi  
cariños Ara


	13. Chapter 13

MU escuchaba atentamente a aldebaran algunas de sus ideas ivan mas allá de lo que se atreveria hacer…

No eso también me parece que se pasa de la raya Alde- dijo Mu

A entonces lo justificas dejaras que haga lo que quiera contigo.

No eso tampoco- dijo sonrojado

Entonces toma al menos mi ultima idea será bueno que le des una probadita de su propia medicina- pero eso duraría muchas noches y …

¿y a ti se te queman las habas por reconciliarte no?  
Mu se puso rojo- se te a ocurrido que esos sueños que tenias a lo mejor no eran sueños, que tal si era el que corrió con suerte en otras ocasiones mmmmmm?

No se atrevería, esto fue algo aislado….creo… yo…si creo

Tu quieres creer pero dale dos días de escarmiento mas

Paso uno: ve por Kiki y has lo que te digo

paso dos: espera dos días antes de correr a perdonarlo

Mu se quedo pensativa y si,si era cierto que shaka lo había estado acariciando de noche cuando dormía, el recordaba sus sueños ninguno se propasaba… bueno no demasiado.  
O esta bien lo hare.

Mu salio y se transporto a donde estaba Shaka tomando te.  
Y donde esta kiki?- se acaba de dormir- dioses es como un océano de curiosidad a todo le quiere saber el porque ¿ acaso eras tu igual?

Peor …era aun más preguntón … ahora me lo voy a llevar , pero si no te importa quiero ver que le dijiste si me haces el favor de dejarme entrar a tu mente y ver que paso anoche, shaka levanto un ceja..shaka será mas breve y a diferencia tuya yo si respeto a los demás , dijo con tono ofendido.

Shkaa trago saliva – y si te dejo me perdonas amor?-dijo levantándose ya garrando a Mu de la cintura con coquetería .

si me dejas y descubro que no lo traumaste entonces lo pensare y te diré si te perdone .

shaka lo miro profundamente a los ojos y su manita en la frente aun dejándolo entrar sabi bien que recuerdos bloquear y cuales dejarle ver para que no descubriera ciertas cosas

Mu le puso la mano en la cabeza sobre su frente y cerro los ojos, shaka miraba embelesado los labios de Mu , con esos ojitos cerrados , shaka empezó a besarlo mientras el no le correspondia absorto en en su concentración.

Recuerdo de la la noche anterior…  
Entonces los bebes salen por allí Guacala..  
Kiki tomate las cosas enserio si?  
Es en serio Guacalaaaaa , y porque ……..

Mu sonrio y paso a otro recuerdo………

Entonces la gente se acaricia sin ropa porque tiene mucha curiosidad de conocer todo de la otra paresona, yo soy curioso pero no creo que eso me pase a mi.

Te pasara algundia veras una chica o tal ves a un chico , lo cual es poco común pero sucede..  
¿Como con usted y mi maestro?

Si, y cuando suceda querrás … y eso no tendrá nada de malo mientras tu y ese alguien especial que elegiste estén de acuerdo

Si eso es tan importante porque usted no pregunto a mi maestro dijo enojado Kiki

Pues por tonto mi niño, yo no pensé que reaccionara así , yo quería despertarlo con un cariño pero se me paso la mano por eso tu maestro se enojo con migo , aunque ..

Que ….?

Pues le pediré disculpas y se que me perdonara uanque se tarde tantito el que se porto mal fui yo  
Claro que siiiiiiiiiiiii. Kiki le arrojo una almoada y Shaka suspiro.. esto va para largo……

Mu sonrió, hizo algo más entes de salir de esa mente y abrió los ojos para encontrar los labios de shaka sobre los suyos…

Shaka-dijo alejándose peso que lo estaba disfrutando mucho

Mi amor ya perdóname si, no lo vuelvo a hacer dijo atrayéndolo para besarlo de nuevo y esta ves Mu no puedo menos que saborear el profundo y delicioso beso pero de pronto se acordo y se separo de shaka a si no lo harás de nuevo e? pero me besas sin preguntarme aun en trance -dijo poniéndose rojo del coraje.

vendré el sábado para hablar contigo , y decirte si te perdono o rompemos shaka -dijo y corrió al cuarto donde sabia que Kiki estaba pùes lo había visto en aquella mente yal hacerlo levanto al niño dormido y se desmaterializo para aparecer en su cuarto después

Mu para el domingo faltan 3 días alcanzó a decir shaka que lo seguía

Shaka se quedo desolado con lo que había pasado… estab triste y sus ojos se pusieron llorosas durante todo el día , decidió entonces queno tenia hambre y no desayuno , comió o ceno, en la noche la persiana de Mu estaba cerrada así que no lo podía verlo

Esa noche shaka trato de dormir pero no podía solo pensaba en Mu no podía perderlo , lo quería , lo quería de verdad , y no era justo , como mu era virgen no podía entender la urgencia que el tenia el que si sabia lo que deseaba hacer con exactitud a ese hermoso cuerpo.

Yo solo quiero llevarte al cielo conmigo mi amor , no entiendo es promesa absurda , yo solo quiero amarte y hacerte vibrar hasta la ultima fibra de tu alma-Sollozo el rubio pero aun trataba de no llorar de la angustia , entonces finalmente se quedo dormido.

Mu se tomaba un te con aldebaran después de un día largísimo.

Aun no estoy seguro Alde

Mu dale un poco de su propia medicina el lazo que estableciste te aydara , ahora puedes darle una sugestión imnotica directo al cerebro de shaka y hacerle soñar lo que tu reordenes.

Pero…..

Vamos solo dilo.. y el lo soñara….

Shaka -dijo cerrando los ojos si estas dormido y solo si duermes me escucharas

Quiero que me sueñes y que entes sueños me hagas todo lo que desesas hacerme en la realidad -dijo poniéndose colorado- cuando despiertes no recordaras mi sugestión himnotica pero si tu sueño , soñaras esto mismo cada noches hasta que me pidas perdón 

Ya veras, es jueves por la noche , falta la noche del viernes y te juro que no llega al domingo

Y shaka empezó a soñar … con un barco pirata donde el era el capitan y Mu un grupete que habían apresado en su ultimo asalto pirata, tan hermoso vestido de marinero del siglo XVIII……….

Jajaja continuara perdonen la demora es por el otro ff espero les guste   
Cariños ara


	14. Chapter 14

este capitulo bien podria llamarse un perturbador sueño de piratas.   
jajajaja  
... 

En aquel profundo sueño Shaka solo podía imaginar una cosa.  
MU…

Pero la realidad no era la suya…….. e ese sueño como en muchos otros Mu era alguien diferente alguien que nada tenia que ver con ser un caballero , en sus sueños Shaka también podía dejar a tras ese ser que todos esperaban que fuera , el buen Shaka , el digno , el sereno , el gentil. El mas cercano a dios , Etc.

Shaka en sus sueños podía ser todo lo contrario. Después de todo aun en la realidad la mayoría no lo conocía. Mu sabia ahora que Shaka era sumamente apasionado un Shaka deseoso de amar , de llevarlo a la cama de hacerle suyo.

Pero el error cometido odia causarle grandes problemsa.  
Aun así Shaka se había quedado dormido y soñaba………soñaba …. Con tierras lejanas con tiempos antiguos.

Una sugestión hipnótica en su mente producto de la intrusión de mu al ir por kiki en la mañana se dejo escuchar:

Quiero que me sueñes y que entes sueños me hagas todo lo que deseas hacerme en la realidad -dijo poniéndose colorado Mu que entonces tomaba te con Aldebaran- cuando despiertes no recordaras mi sugestión hipnótica pero si tu sueño , soñaras esto mismo cada noches hasta que me pidas perdón…… y no importa lo que sueñes amor al final de cada sueño me perderás…. Hasta que pidas perdón..

Y shaka empezó a soñar … con un barco pirata donde el era el capitán y Mu un grumete que habían apresado en su ultimo asalto pirata, tan hermoso vestido de marinero del siglo XVIII……….

Mu era molestado por los otros piratas que ya empezaban a escoger con quienes se iban a divertir y a quienes ivan a hacer caminar por la tabla.

Que lindo grumete tenemos aquí…- dijo MM que en el sueño de shaka era un pirata d lo peor… podemos turnárnoslo entre todo como a sus compañeritos –MM volteaba y miraba a al menos 5 jóvenes mas cuyo destino era ser la diversión de aquellos salvajes que los tomarían a turnos durante el resto del viaje.

Mu traía puesta una camiseta a rallas horizontales blancas y rojas y un pantalón azul muy ajustado , que acababa a mitad del chamorro cubierto por altos calcetones blancos, zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados y su pelo estaba trenzado y recogido con un listón azul.

Un grumete precioso y uniformado –dijo otro pirata, parece una nena, sabias que en el barco no hay ninguna, así que nos entretenemos con lo que encontramos , el viaje es largo.

MM hablo diciendo además no siempre encontramos niñas que llevarnos de los barcos así que ay que conformarse con los afeminaditos como tu que les gusta recibir lo que les queremos dar ….- un pirata quiso besar a Mu pero este le mordió el labio y lo hizo sangrar ,MM se río y comento que a el, le gustaría domarlo para que lo monten luego todo el que guste agarro a Mu y le metió un beso a la fuerza y Shaka se hizo presente como capitán del barco que era

Sueltalo enseguida-

A si y si no quiero –dijo MM sonriendo tomando a Mu del pelo , pero este le pego un golpe entre las piernas y MM se enfureció iba a darle una cachetada pero shaka le detuvo la mano.

Tu no tocas a ese grumete, no me importan los otros , pero a este no los tocas es mío.

¿Así? ¿Quien lo dice e?

Lo digo yo que soy por algo el capitán alguna objeción

MM lo miro con odio pero no hizo nada .Shaka vestido como un elegante capitan pirata , tomo a Mu de la mano y se lo llevo a su camarote.

Espera aquí- afuera se escucharon gritos forcejeos , risas malsanas y finalmente jaleos y llanto, mezclado con palabras de burla

Mu sentía pena por sus compañeros sometidos por esos hombres terribles .¿ cual era su destino ahora?

Mu sintio una mano dulce que le acaricio en rostro sombra y lleno de lagrimas.

¿ Tu también me lo quieres hacer verdad? Sábete que soy virgen nunca e estado con nadie no quiero estarlo, no así. 

Pero vas a estar con migo que soy el capitán y soy por mucho menos salvaje que mi tripulación dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mu sintió que se estremecía- ¿Que harás si me niego?

Shaka sonrió te puedes salir del cuarto si no quieres pasar la noche con migo pero no garantizo tu seguridad.

Una voz se escucho de afuera del camarote.  
Es mi turno.  
No sigo yo  
No pelen que seguro le caben dos se escucho decir una voz y un grito lleno el ambiente.

Mu entendió que si se quedaba solo seria de uno y que si salía correría la suerte de sus compañeros……..Mu empezó a llorar incontrolablemente desesperado por la angustia .

Shaka sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana cerro las cortinas y camino tranquilamente hasta Mu. Tomo su mano y lo encamino a su cuarto privado donde los sonidos parecían desaparecer por completo. Algunas velas encendidas disipaban la oscuridad de la noche que se colaba en las ventanas, la luz amarillenta se derramaba en destellos sobre las muchas y relucientes joyas que había por doquier. Botín de años de piratería.

Mu seguía llorando aunque sus lágrimas no disimulaban la mirada de asombro sobre aquel sitio lleno de tesoros. Shaka encendió aun mas velas y tomo una copa de vino.

Ten tómatela- le dijo a Mu que sostuvo la copa con las manos temblorosas y miro a los ojos azules de su captor no dejaba de mirar ni aun cuando bebía. 

¿Como te llamas?

Mu

Eres hermoso Mu 

Shaka sonrió cuando se termino la copa , eso ayudara a que te relajes ven.. dijo y lo guió al diván que había en el lugar se sentó , pero MU se quedo d e pie a su lado petrificado por lo que le pasaría .

¿Me lo vas a hacer en el sillón?

El rubio tomo las manos del grumete sin contestar y las beso. Si te portas bien y obediente , nada malo va a pasarte , te aseguro que haré que te guste mucho – dijo acomodando las bellas manos sobre sus hombros . 

Shaka poso ambas manos sobre las caderas del chico asustado, y acaricio los costados mirando los botones del pantalón (recuerden aun no se inventan los sipérs), lentamente le bajo los pantalones hasta que llegaron al piso. Alzó el rostro y vio las lágrimas de Mu.El rubio se puso en pie y le dio un beso suave y tierno, tan lento que Mu sentía que era una caricia en sus labios.

Tranquilo pequeño, no te voy a lastimar-Mu sintió que si cabello era desatado. Pronto en las ágiles manos de Shaka. Mu fue perdiendo casi todas u ropa pronto quedo solo en la playera de franjas rojas y blancas del uniforme marinero que llevaba. , sin embargo shaka lo había calmado poco a poco y aunque aun se veía asustado , también se veía mas tranquilo .

Shaka era después de todo tan guapo , tan tierno. El capitán lo levanto en sus brazos y Mu se eferro a su cuello. El rubio lo deposito en la cama. Donde se veía adorable bañado por la luz de las velas, desnudito de la cintura para bajo , sonrojado, apenado , temeroso y sin embrago ya había en sus ojos un brillo de curiosidad y deseo y el brillo de la joyas shaka sonrió . Podía ver que el miembro del grumete estaba completamente erguido y descansaba sobre su vientre , enmarcado de las franjas rojas y blacas de la camisete

Así que eres un tesoro nuevo y hermoso. –Shaka lo tomo en su boca y Mu comenzó a gemir se asusto al darse cuenta de cuanto disfrutaba que su captor, le hiciera esas cosas, trato de empujar pero su gozo era tal que pronto aferro con sus manos los cabellos del Capitán!... no … aaaaaaa.. si….. yo.. yo… Mu estaba confundida.  
Shaka lo soltó antes de hacerlo llegar al clímax y Mu pareció querer gritarle que no . que siguiera pero se contuvo. Su rostro enrojecido se aperlaba en sudor. Shaka se puso de pie y se dirigió al grumete diciendo .

Ven y desvísteme- ordeno suavemente- Mu no podía hacerlas que obedecer. Se paro tambaleándose y temblando un poco, su hinchado miembro reclamaba atención. Mu se llevo la mano a su sexo para tallarlo con sus dedos pero Shaka lo detuvo.

Primero desvísteme, Mu trago saliva y comenzó a quitarle a shaka la ropa cuando llego a los pantalones Mu ya estaba embelesado con ese pecho varonil y deseaba acariciarlo. Pero recordo que debía seguir desnudandolo para poder acariciar su propio sexo y en ese momento su necesidad era tan grande.

Se hincó y le bajo los pantalones apenas lo hizo un miembro tan erguido como el suyo se desnfundo frente a sus ojos. Era .. era bonito – sentía vergüenza de ese pensamiento pero no podía reprimirlo- se le antojaba se mordió u labio shaka empujo un poco su cabeza sobre aquel bello sexo tentador y Mu lo sintió sobre su mejilla Shaka movio sus caderas y Mu sintió la fricción .

¿No quieres?¿ en verdad no quieres probarlo? 

Mu asintió un poco y fue suficiente para que shaka pusiera e sus labios la punta de ese miembro.

Mu lo beso , y saco la punta de la lengua tratando de asimilar el sabor pero poco a a poco empezó a lamer y a chupar , cada ves mas rápido mas frenéticamente .

Shaka lo estaba disfrutando a como lo disfrutaba.

Mu empezó a masturbarse inconscientemente mientras su cabeza era ya guida por la mano de aquel seductor de inocentes .

De pronto sintió que empujaban su cabeza para atrás.

No dame mas, quiero mas …dame – dijo ya sin reprimirse. Shaka se agacho y recogió a mu del suelo donde estaba lo tumbo en la cama le saco la playera de franjas . , se acomodo de tal modo que su miembro y el de Mu se frotaban en cada movimiento.

Empezó entonces a chupar y besar los pezones de Mu, que gemía sensualmente y pedía más Shaka estiro la mano y tomo de la mesita de noche un collar de perlas muy grandes como canicas e levantándose abrió el cajón y saco una botellita de aceite mojo el collar y se reacomodo en la cama.

Dame mas por favor…mas … capitan… 

Dime shaka

Shakaaaaaa. Aaaaaaa….. mas….- decia ya Mu sin importarle nada . shaka sonreia y comenso a darle de nuevo sexo oral a Mu mientras lo hacia empezaba a meter las perlas del collar primero de una en una , luego de dos en dos.  
Los gritos y jadeos llenaron el cuarto ,con olor a mar y sexo. Mu se descargo en la boca de shaka mientras el empezó a jalar el collar sacando las cuentas una por una de su interior.

Mu yacía con los ojos serrados temblando y jadeando después de semejante orgasmo , sus manos caían a los costados de su cabeza y shaka se apodero de la cintura jalándola hacia el y , acomodándolo . Poco a poco empezó a penetrarlo. Mu se aferro a las sabanas y lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
Shaka lo abrazo mientras le robaba su virginidad , le hablo al oido de lo hermoso que era , de bien que se sentia a su lado, de cómo le gustaba su cuerpo , su rostro , su voz .

Mu sentia uqe era la causa de probocar todo eso , se sentia sensual al lado de shaka . 

Te quiero mucho , no se si se puede querer a alguien solo así, en tan poco tiempo, pero soy un pirata pequeño grumete y tu eres mi precioso tesoro.

Te quiero… te quiero con migo siempre tesorito mio.

Shaka inundo las entrañas de Mu que sentía en su miembro las manos de shaka. , su captor, su pirata, su salvador, su tirano personal.

Pero aquel seductor había conseguido que Mu se dejara llevar una segunda vez y este callo rendido a sus pies, dormido abrazado de el, sin fuerzas o conciencia , solo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. 

Shaka sonreía . Mu era suyo. Al menos en sus sueños era suyo , eso debía significar un presagio. La certeza de que Mu le pertenecería..

El shaka de la vida real se regocijo en su hermoso sueño romántico y húmedo, muy húmedo. De pronto algo paso.  
El shaka de el sueño había salido en la noche a caminar cerca del la orilla de la cubierta , entonces escucho ruido en dirección a su camarote y le pareció raro que mu se hubiera despertado. Aun así fue a su camarote

Lo que encontró allí lo lleno de horror.

MM sostenía un cuchillo ensangrntado y en la cama del capitan Mu se encontraba muerto. Casi degollado.

Nunca te perdonare , nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………….. 

Nooooooooooooooooo

Shaka se despertó de un grito aterrador

Si el sexo con mu significaba algo bueno , ese amor que le tenia , entonces , eso significaba que perderlo en el sueño.. después de escuchar esas palabras aunque no fueran de su boca ante estas circunstancias

Nunca te perdonare , nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………..

Acaso eso significaba que lo perdería que no lograría su perdón y que no lo vería mas. Shaka estaba aterrado.

El no podía perder a Mu , no quería , no lo soportaría el lo amaba ……

Tenia que hacer algo tenia que correr a el y pedir perdón, tenia que reconciliarse y pronto no podía esperar hasta el sábado, no podía.

Mientras tanto un Mu muy excitado que había contemplado a shaka masturbándose dormido sobre la cama, usando sus poderes , escuchando sus palabras de ensueño. Temblaba con la fuerza de un orgasmo superior a cualquiera . el jamás había visto a shaka masturbándose a si, nombrándolo en sueños 

Continuara.

Lamento la tardanza entre el trabajo y los otros ff no había tenido oportunidad  
Espero les guste 

Cariños Ara


	15. Chapter 15

Shaka se sentía terrible aquella noche, cuando soñó con mu deseo correr a su lado y pedirle perdón, lo hizo y el dijo que aun necesitaba mas tiempo así que….

Shaka amor eres muy tierno pero tengo la duda de saber si… es que yo algunas noches soñé que estabas con migo…. Noches en las que no teníamos sexo… pero que si me tocabas muy in apropiadamente mi cielo… dime estabas allí…me estuviste tocando mientras dormía – le había dicho Mu con los ojos aperlados de lagrimas esperando que la respuesta de todo eso fuera no.

Naturalmente decir no era mentir y el caballero de virgo sentía que algo en su interior debía decir que si- eso le causaría problemas. Pero decir no, era lo mismo Mu no se dejaría engañar así que lo miro lleno de angustia y tristeza.

No me perdonaras Mu, mi vida…- fue lo único que dijo, fingiendo que lo demás era irrelevante cambiar de tema era su única salida.

Shaka – dijo en tono resuelto Mu te pedí tres días y eso fue hace unas horas , yo sin embargo ….no… tres días Shaka te diré en tres días.

Bien pero… si me dices que no…. Dijo Shaka..mejor morirme que vivir sin ti mi angel- dijo besándolo en la mejilla- de eso hacia ya dos días.

Y dos noches o al menos esta era la segunda noche, después de ella llegaría finalmente el día en que Mu le perdonaría o no, por haberse metido a su cama en la noche para acariciarlo… bueno en realidad tenía intenciones de hacer algo más que solo acariciarlo….pero….

Esa noche no durmió ¿para que dormir?En el día no habai comido ¿para que si no tenia hambre? Tampoco había dejado la posición de loto , se la había pasado tratando de meditar pro su maestro no le contestaba solo escuchaba un conciencia acusadora y burlona.

Ya la hiciste buena , esta muy enfadado. No creo que tanto para no volver pero…¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal ves ese sueño tenga algo que ver con la realiad ? que pasara si algo se interpone entre ustedes para siempre.

Allí esta Kiki no le gusto mucho lo que bio aunque se conformo con la explicación. Pero y si alguin mas rondara a MU?… dijo la voz maliciosa en aquel momento después de una noche y un día de ayuno su conciencia era un reflejo de si mismo caminando aquí y allá. Se acercaba y le murmuraba en el oído cosas que el helaban la sangre.

Recuerdas cuando en tu sueño encontraste a Mu decapitado y ensangrentado…..mmm… que significara? Y bueno también es solo tu miedo haciéndote pasar un mal rato ¿no? … que pensaste que eres un caballero fuerte y poderoso y sabio y mírate . Sufriendo de amor , con iguales miedos que el resto de las personas , lleno de pasiones bajas y de angustias por el mañana , eres tan mundano . el ser mas cercano a dios? Jajajaja……. No… no serás nunca igual a el soberbio, solo eres un hombre enamorado, perdidamente enamorado. Ya no te das cuanta ni de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. En ese momento su visión era iguala Mu ya no era un reflejo de si mismo era Mu una fantasma suyo persiguiéndole y reprochándole

Mundano ..¿ soy mundano?  
¿ Y es cierto?.. dijo sus conciencia acusador a su fantasma de mu personal que le acusaba preguntando¿ que tan mundano eres , tanto como para violarme un día? Tanto como para olvidar que me prometiste esperar antes de llevarte mi virginidad… amor tengo miedo de que hagas eso así , yo me quiero entregar solo a ti pero… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas temerosas ¿ me violaras ?¿ es así como todo acabara? estaré entre tus manos y romperé mis promesa y me quedare luego contigo porque a pesar de eso no podría vivir sin ti.

No…-murmuro Shaka- yo … yo solo quiero amarte quiero mostrarte que tan hermoso puede ser , no quiero violarte , yo quiero… quiero seducirte en mi cama.. Soy mundano porque del mundo soy , no soy divino , no soy un ángel nadie en el mundo lo es no importa cuan cercano este de dios en poder. Mi corazón es de hombre y yo amo como los demás , siento como los demás y te necesito como no e necesitado a nadie jamás.. solo quiero… quiero llevarte al mismo cielo entre mis manos , quiero escuchar mi nombre en tu voz…- el fantasma se acerco, era tan real era tan bello como el Mu que el conocía y amaba- quiero hacerte el amor no violarte , es solo que estoy impaciente , no conoces el deseo que ciento porque ignoras el placer de unos brazos fuertes que te sostengan en medio de un mar de éxtasis de amor, cuando te haga conocer eso mi vida tampoco querrás esperar, tampoco querrás dejar de hacerlo o sentirlo mas de unas cuantas horas mi sol.

Solo deceso amarte y que me perdones no quiero que rompas tu promesa esque no soy bueno esperando algo que se será tan bello… soy mundano porque soy hombre, porque estoy enamorado , porque no puedo vivir sin pensar en compartir todo de mi contigo.

Pero hay que esperar mi amor ... aun no se cumple el mes yo le prometí a mi maestro esperar un mes antes de entregarme a la persona que eligiera para amar. Ya faltan menos día…-Dijo abrazando a Shaka- Shaka abrió los ojos , no era un fantasma era Mu su precioso, hermoso novio.

Mu sonrió ante el asombro de Shaka cuanto tienes allí?. 

Desde que murmuraste que eras mundano, con quien creías hablar Shaka dijo mirándolo con ternura- con una conciencia mía que no me deja tranquila dijo abrasándose a su cintura y empezando aquel rubio a llorar en su pecho.

Ya veras falta poco cuando todo acabe mi amor, cuando el plazo se cumpla seré tuyo, mundano, hombre, ángel o caballero, no me importa… yo te amo igual, yo, tengo algo de miedo de lo que pasara esa noche, que este contigo ¿sabes, pero me siento mejor de saber que, cuando pase será con mucho mas amor y pasión de lo que jamás e sentido en mi vida.

Mu tomo las mejillas de Shaka en sus manos y se inclino a besarlo allí sentadito en su enorme cogin. Se besaron largo rato , dulcemente y Mu sintió como lo apretaba mas y mas fuerte shaka , como le subía la sangre a su rostro , como su corazón sentía latigazos de electricidad y pasión por ese hombre que le correspondía dulce amorosa y mansamente a sus besos.

Te esperare lo que sea necesario amor- le dijo el rubio- pero necesito que me sedas de ves en cuando… alguna cosa mi vida , hay cosas que podemos hacer para calmarnos sin tener que quebrar tu virginidad chiquito… (beso y caricia ) solo dime que cederás un poquito no te haré nada malo te lo juro y dime … dime que ya me perdonaste y que aun somos novios y que me quieres.

Mu se puso rojo- Te quiero, (beso) te amo, (beso) Deseo perdonarte porque yo tampoco aguanto estos días sin ti, (beso), y cuando pasen 15 días según nuestro acuerdo , (beso)- dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa y traviesa llena de pena -te dejare … pasarte un poquito de la ralla-dijo escondiendo se carita apenada en el cuello de Shaka- solo un poco, si nos ponemos de acuerdo amor.

Shaka lo abrazo tiernamente aquel día no hizo nada mas que eso abrazarlo , sentirlo cerca , sentir su aroma y escuchar su voz y beber de sus labios un poco de ese amor que lo enloquecía………

Continuara 

Lamento la tardanza es que a veces yo me agarro el trabajo muy enserio y a veces el trabajo me agarra a mi jajajaja tengo algunas semanas de tranquilidad así que me pondré actualizar mas seguido lo prometo no sabe que culpable me siento de hacerles esperar


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado ya varios días  
MU y Shaka habían llevado un lindo romance , . Había sido una de esas semanas perfectas Shaka había sido un caballero, y no había tenido nada mas que tiernas atenciones y detalles con Mu.

No había sido nada fácil sobretodo para Shaka pero ante el peligro de perder a su amorcito decidió comportarse. Ya no lo drogaba con fruta, aunque seguía espiándolo desde su ventana, debo aludir que con algo de suerte. Además si se metía en su cuarto de noche no era mas que para sorprenderlo con un beso de buenos días, o dejarle en la cama una rosa mientras dormía. 

Pero claro todo esto tiene un precio y el de Shaka lo pagaba "Manuela" con cierto habitante del condominio Sur de su cuerpo. Si bien saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero Shaka se había levantado hoy con humor maravilloso, es decir hoy era justamente una fecha que estaba esperando a que llegara. Sip el día 15 el día que según su trato el podría intentar pasarse de la raya con mu y el debía a decir que no a tiempo porque de otro modo, Shaka conservaría el derecho de hacer lo que fuera que hubiese echo.

Mu estaba en su cocina preparando todo para ir a un día de campo. A sugerencia de Shaka, Kiki no iría, o noooo…. el había sido mandado con gastos pagados a la casa de Saori para que aprendiera un poco de la vida real. Mu había añadido algo así como una carta para los muchachos que decía: Mas vale que renten prelícualas apropiadas para Kiki Acompañada inexplicablemente de una tarjeta de una muy buena funeraria.

Mu sintió entonces que unas manos lo abrazaban por la espalda con confianza y una boca comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Mmmmmm… con cuellos como este uno entiende mejor a los vampiros ¿sabes?. –Dijo El rubio juguetonamente. 

Shaka… eres un travieso, pensar que todos te ven como un angelito y …

¿Que no lo soy?...

Si lo eres, has de ser el angelito mas travieso del planeta entero amor. –dijo girándose para besarlo .

Al poco tiempo cuando estaban en el Jardín de Shaka , las cosas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez mas candentes.  
Apenas Mu se descuidaba , Shaka metía mano en alguna parte, siempre de forma accidental ...Shaka quédate quie... por favor... –Mu no alcanzaba a completar las frases entre un beso y otro.

Mi amor quieres que.. pasemos la tarde platicando- dijo Shaka de forma astuta, con palabras aparentemente inocentes

Si... platiquemos de lo que quieras...

Podríamos hablar de nuestros sueños mi vida?- pregunto el rubio-

Si ..si cuéntame tus sueños- dijo sintiendo como Shaka lo abrazaba sobre el pasto verde y fresco, lo había tumbado sobre de el y ahora le besaba el cuello y el rubio le susurro...

Entonces déjame contarte la intimidad de mis sueños , en la que tu y yo no vivimos con tantas restricciones , en los sueños míos donde no excite nada mas que nuestro amor apasionado , y dulce y nuestros corazones en total libertad.

Mu se separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara, suena interesante, ¿en verdad me vas a contar de algo que has soñado?

Si- afirmo con voz segura- mira hace algún tiempo que colecciono sueños tuyos- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente, aun sobre del piso, había tomado de almohada una mochila donde habían traído toallas , para bañarse en el río y manteles para comer .

Mira, la noche anterior soñé , que tu y yo nos íbamos a caminar de noche junto al mar, el aire soplaba fuerte y hacia chocar el agua contaras las rocas la espuma blanca contrastaba con el agua que se veía casi oscura por que el sol ya no la iluminaba. Las gotas de agua nos salpicaban juguetonamente y nuestros pies descalzos se llenaban de arena .

Cuando el ultimo de los rayos del soy agonizo en el cielo , la luna llena triunfante se levanto en su imperio de estrellas y corono a la noche , que nos miro con celo.

¿La noche estaba celosa?- pregunto ingenuamente el oji verde .

infinitamente.- escucho decir al rubio- nos miraba besarnos bajo su inmenso manto con infinito amor y sensualidad- dijo agachándose para besar la boca de Mu.- ni la noche , ni la luna han probado besos asi sabes, por eso nos miraban con envidia, ellas llamaron a las nubes y el viento las obedeció cual lacayo empujándolas sobre nosotros, y una lluvia fuerte se abalanzó sobre de nosotros . 

Y allí se acabo tu sueño- dijo Mu bajando la cabeza, y Shaka alzo una ceja con mirada extraña.-

La verdad allí empezó mi sueño porque tu y yo empezamos a correr para no mojarnos y nos metimos en una cueva oscura, una gruta misteriosa, -dijo acariciando su espalda, era espectacularmente grande , ya adentro nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos , había un resplandor verde y brillante al fondo . 

Cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta de que eran algún tipo de planta fosforescente, que hacia brillar la cueva ,con una misteriosa luz, el sonido de la lluvia nos acariciaba los oídos con una melodía , de salvaje tormenta, y el olor a tierra mojada perfumó el lugar, nos sentamos sobre la hierba que era suave y comenzábamos a mirarnos, acariciándonos con los dedos, que exploran nuestro cuerpo- dijo mientras que Mu cerraba los ojos hipnotizado por el relato, sintiendo como parte de su imaginación lo trasportaba allí ciertamente aunque en realidad, el casi podía sentir esos dedos palpándolo, sobre sus hombros , sus brazos, no sabia si se lo imaginaba o si realmente pasaba.

Como nuestra ropa escurría agua , nos fuimos quitando poco a poco lo que traíamos puesto. Nos mirábamos libremente ,reconociendo los secretos que suele ocultar la ropa, y nos besamos- dijo besando a Mu que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que una mano se metía bajo la camisa y acariciaba suavemente su vientre plano.

Tu y yo comenzábamos a amarnos, con todos y cada uno de nuestros sentidos , sintiendo , el amor que nos une y el deseo que nos quema. 

Ho .. Shaka... Shaka... que bello sueño, me gusta tanto- a mi mas...pensó Shaka mientras sus manos encontraban el pecho de Mu – dime mas

Fue cuando tu y yo estábamos allí dentro que empezamos a sentir un frió que venia de afuera y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron mas, para calentarse, porque no traíamos nada puesto chiquito .-dijo encontrando dos ricos puntitos con que entretenerse, sus dedos indice y pulgar comenzaban a jugar haciendo rollitos, haciendo que Mu se sonrojara y empezará a hacer soniditos sexys. Shaka se prendió de su cuello como un vampiro, sediento de besos y amor y lo apretó fuertemente contra si.

En el piso mi vida, acolchonado de esa hierba rara y brillante que era suave como nube nos amábamos locamente , tiernamente, de todas las formas. – dijo sintiendo como se arqueaba su cuerpo inocente ante aquel contacto tan sensual en su piel que desconocía el poder erótico de un toque así.

A si , si , Shaka que bien se siente, que bello sueño

¿Te gusta?

Si

Bien porque este es ya mi derecho-Mu abrió los ojos de pronto-,¿de que hablas ?

Hablo de que de aquí en adelante es mi derecho acariciarte así-dijo apretando el otro pezón de Mu haciendo que se pusiera completamente rojo había caído en cuanta de que se había dejado llevar y Shaka lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Shaka?...-Shaka lo callo con un beso- 

Recuerda nuestro trato amor hoy se cumplen 15 días, aquello que haga con tigo y te guste , y no lo niegues, será de aquí en delante mi derecho ,terreno ganado para mi en el campo del amor – dijo besándolo de nuevo. Y de cuerpo- susurro Shaka

Mu se puso rojo pero aunque esto proboco que la tarde se volviera muy caliente , Mu no le dejo llegar mas lejos ese dia

Continuara

Dedicado a Musha porque se lo prometí hace una semana y me tarde muchooooooooooo perdooooooooooooon  
Espero les guste este capi cariños Ara


	17. Chapter 17

Mu estaba completamente enrojecido , le había contado a Aldebarán los detalles incluso los mas íntimos de su ultimo encuentro con Shaka. Se sentía inmensamente apenado.

Así que el te agarro de tus... tus pezo...-Mu asintió rápidamente y con la cara como tomate miro a su amigo , mientras que por otro lado sus brazos instintivamente se cruzaban sobre su pecho tapando sus pezones bajo la camisa como si creyera que su amigo, pudiese ver que tan rojitos e hinchaditos y duritos los tenia aun después de que Shaka juguetera con ellos toda la tarde anterior.

Ese cabeza dura- dijo enojado Aldebarán creí que había entendido ya, pero párese que no. 

Así que tenían un trato, lo habia olvidado Mu te hubiera recordado.

Lo se lo olvide , como el empezó a portarse tan bien.- dijo apesadumbrado Mu

Repíteme los términos del contrato que hicieron- pidió Tauro 

Si se cumplen 15 días después de iniciado el noviazgo, aquello que haga con migo y me guste , y no lo niegue, será de aquí en delante su derecho ,terreno ganado sobre mi en el campo del amor .Y de mi cuerpo- susurro Mu

Y tengo la sospecha de que me va a gustar todo lo que intenté... bueno es mi novio después de todo y en el fondo yo lo estoy deseando, pero hice la promesa de esperar un mes antes de entregarme , a este paso me tendrá cualquier día Aldebarán...Alde- el caballero estaba muy pensativo murmurando una y otra ves el acuerdo-

Si se cumplen 15 días después de iniciado el noviazgo, aquello que haga con migo y me guste , y no lo niegue, será de aquí en delante su derecho ,

Si no lo niegas... Y que pasa si, si te niegas?- Dijo el corpulento hombre

¿Si yo me niego?... si me niego debe no intentar esa misma técnica otra ves, pero... trato de continuar el ojiverde.

Pero solo necesitas decir que no 

Necesito que no me guste...-dijo Mu

No necesitas decir que no..solo decirlo ,no que no te guste...jajajajjajajajaja Mu nos vamos a divertir esta ves ya veras¿ cuando lo vas a ver de nuevo?

A Shaka mañana hoy fingí que el patriarca tenia para mi un trabajo , no quería verle porque se que me hará otra cosa y yo...

Y tu se lo permitirás. confía en mi estará todo muy , muy bien JAJAJAJAJAJA

Al día siguiente Shaka llego a la puerta de Aries

Shaka , que haces? es muy temprano...dijo un Mu somnoliento que abrió la puerta .

A mi amor -dijo amarrándolo de la cintura y besándolo con un hambre insaciable- no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte chiquito mío, como no te vi ayer.

Te dije tenia trabajo... ( dijo en medio de besos y una mano que se colaba bajo la camisa para hacer lo que por derecho había conseguido , jugar con los pezones de Mu )  
Tenia nas ganas de abrazarte así bebe, y pensé porque no vamos a la playa tenemos tiempo sin ir.

Mira Mu el día es prometedor y hermoso , podemos broncearnos (A si Shaka si... pensaba mientras lo miraba con aparente seriedad Mu mientras se mordía un labio sintiendo como la mano de Shaka le daba suaves pellizquitos en los pezones ) además estoy seguro de que te gustaría relajarte con lago de mar.- susurro finalmente Shaka en tono seductor

Mu trago saliva y decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta el momento, así que solo asintió en pocos momentos se trasporto con Shaka a una playita casi privada a la que solían ir y que hacia días no iban. Prométeme que no trataras de quitarme la ropa – alcanzó a decir antes de verse sumido entre esos poderosos brazos que lo apretaban con pasión.

Shaka ...o...Shaka venimos a pasar el día en el sol recuerdas , en la playa... – poco a poco Shaka lo fue dejando respirar y finalmente le dejo cambiarse por su traje de baño , que era pequeño y revelador color morado , combinaba tan bien con el , sin embargo esa pequeña y provocadora pieza de ropa era algo a Shaka legustaria quitársela

Mi amor- dijo Mu con voz inocente quieres que te ponga bronceador...

Shaka cerro los ojos y pensó en un par de semanas atrás cuando Mu en la playa le había puesto bronceador la forma en que lo sentía restregarse calor en ese momento el no había podido hacer nada pero ahora...

Claro mi cielo claro que si

Shaka se tumbo en la arena y dejo que Mu se sentara sobre su trasero y comenzara masajearlo sensualmente por toda su espalda y su cuerpo, sentía como se iba endureciendo sus... pasiones y de pronto y sin previo aviso se giro boca arriba dejando a Mu sentadito sobre sus propias caderas. Esto provocó que Mu temblara ante la sensación de tener su propia intimidad sobre la de el rubio candente que lo sujeto de las muñecas al ver que quería pararse, sus penetrantes ojos azules lo miraban con undeceo lujurioso 

Mu sigue poniéndome bronceador quieres?, es que estoy muy cansado además me gusta sentir tus manitas en mi pecho eso no tiene nada de malo- si yo me gane ese derecho con tigo lo justo es darte a ti ese derecho con migo- dijo fingiendo inocencia .

Mu trago saliva y comenzó a acariciar a Shaka del pecho sintió como el le guiaba las manos sobre el , dejando que las nerviosas y delicadas manos de Mu rozaran los pequeños duros y rozados puntitos de su pecho Mu poco a poco empezó a amarrarle el gusto a esto y Shaka dejaba que se moviera de atrás a delante , porque esto incrementaba la fricción en sus partes nobles que ya estaban muy duritas .

Me toca ponerte bronceador dijo Shaka y jalando aun Mu que parecía perdido en el deleite de acariciarlo, lo beso apasionadamente mientras se giraba sobre el a estas alturas ambos gemían ya ruidosa y descaradamente aunque Mu aun trataba de disimular mordiendo sus labios.

No chiquito , no sigas mordiéndote te vas a lastimar , ternurita, shhhh...shhh.. lo tranquilizo mientras comenzaba a untarle aceite de coco

Sobre el pecho, el cuello, los hombros, brazos , piernas , de ves en cuanto metía la mano bajo su espalda pero no invadió el traje de baño

Mu se arqueaba de placer ... a dios mio ...mmmmmmmmmmmm...Shaka...aaaaaa ...aaaaaaaaaa ..que ..que...

Que bien se siente?¿cómo te gusta sentir esto?- dijo maliciosamente shaka esperando la respuesta

Untas aseite de maravilla shaka pero yo...yooo... 

Quieres admitir que te gusta demasiado?  
No quiero decirte que no lo hagas de nuevo

¡ QUE!

QUE NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO- dijo mu

¿ PERO QUE NO TE GUSTO?

ESO NO ES EL PUENTO SI DIGO QUE SI PODRAS ACERME ESTO SIEMPRE Y NO LO PERMITIRE –dijo jadiando todavía.- amenos no hasta que se acabe el mes , no admitiré que me gusto Shaka, pero-Mu se enderezó un poco para besar a su confundido novio porque: Según nuestro convenio si digo no debes respetarlo y no hacerlo de nuevo  
Y si hiceras esto de nuevo no se si podria seguir diciendo que no, asi que

No te diré que me gusto(beso apasionado) no diré que me encanto... (beso apasionado)...no dire que quiero sentir todo esto de nuevo amor(beso apasionado).. porque se que e vas a aprovechar de mi si lo hago. – dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza y recargándola en su hombro mientras lloraba muy quedito , temía que se enojara con el , que le dejara.

"Pero el consejo de Alde era lógico y lo único que en ese momento servia, no importa cuanto te guste ,cuando pregunté solo di no , ya veras que le encuentras a este jueguito tanto gusto como el"

Shaka abrazo a Mu muy tiernamente le soltó algunos besitos sobre su cara y su cabeza, se dejo caer en la arena con su corderito en brazos Mu levanto la cara asustado y miro a Shaka pero no miro enojo en el. 

No es no, no pienso abusar de ti, ni lastimarte, tranquilo amor, vamos a calarnos juntos , mientras nos abrazamos si... solo.. déjame que te abrase muy fuerte si...

Mu asintió yShaka así lo hizo. Poco a poco el sonido del mar fue apagando un poco las ansias y después de un rato Shaka soltó a Mu y se puso de pie le tendió la mano a Mu y lo gui mar adentro para pasar lel resto del dia besándose tranquilamente y con ternura , tratando de no pensar en eso ...almenos ya no por ese día, eso no significaba que Shaka se hubiera dado por vencido, pero siq ue tendría mas cuidado de lo que Mu pudiera sentir al respecto en su nuevo intento , mientras que mu daba gracias al cielo por tener un amigo que le apoyara tanto y lo supiera aconsejar 

Continuara...

Jaajajajajajj bueno esto podemos declararlo raun a favor de mu jajajajaja ya veremos si gana la siguiente caida jajajjaja


	18. Chapter 18

Mu se sentía inquieto el plazo se iba a cumplir pronto solo 3 días mas y el Shaka cumplirían el mes de novios y justo entonces ...entonces. : )

Mu estaba mas y mas nervioso y no solo era los nervios por lo que sabia ya no se podía evitar o posponer, o porque fuera virgen nooooooo. Estaba también un reloj regalo se Shaka que lo ponía cada ves mas y mas nervioso   
...   
Flash back

Mu cariño, cielos que hermoso eres- decía el rubio con miradas lujuriosas

Gracias-Agradecio Mu con carita inocente

Te traje un regalo para celebrar que ya tenemos 25 días de novios y que bueno solo faltan 5 mas-Dijo con autentica alegría- la verdad yo compre otro igualito para mi es para... bueno para recordarnos que ya nos falta poquito para querernos chiquito mío.

Mu trago saliva cuando sintió que Shaka lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla a la vez que le daba un regalo

Que es?- alcanzó a decir antes de sentir los labios de Shaka por todo su cuello 

Abrelo...

Mu se separo de su muy entusiasmado novio y abrió el regalo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias siempre había querido un reloj digital-dijo sin entender porque se lo daba- pero creo que esta mal aquí dice que la hora es 120:01 y ya pasa de las doce , de echo son las doce con cinco minutos de la madrugada debiera decir que son las doce, bueno falta un minuto para la una de la mañana ya es muy tarde

No es un reloj común mira este ya lo programe lo que dice no es la hora que es del día sino las horas que faltan para un evento especial , es como un cronometro pero avanza al revés lo venden en la tienda de regalos del pueblo

Se programan para decir algo cada que se cumple la hora este esta programado con ciento veinte horas y falta un minuto para que pase a las 119 horas escucha  
De pronto el reloj marco  
119:59 y salió una voz (voz de Shaka en grabación)que decía :

Solo faltan ciento diez y nueve horas para ser felices

- el tiempo corre hacia atrás en este reloj cada hora dirá que cuanto nos falta para estar juntos mi amor

Mu estaba colorado como tomate, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino que escucharía la voz de Shaka en una grabación diciendo cada hora durante los próximos 5 días Falta(tanto o cuanto) tiempo para estar juntos mi amor

AAAAAAAA bueno supongo que es un detallé tan ... tan...Lindo que bueno que te gusta estoy seguro que tu como yo estas contando los días , horas y minutos que faltan, de ninguna manera lo e echo para presionarte mi amor- dijo Shaka besándolo en los labios- nos vemos mañana mi cielo 

Siiiii seguro-Shaka se desapareció y lo dejo a el en la puerta de su casa

Fin del Flash back   
El reloj volvió a sonar  
Solo faltan ciento 72 horas para ser felices

MU se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza había tenido que poner el reloj en su cuarto para que no lo encontrara Kiki y le había puesto el volumen al mínimo aun así cada hora la voz de su novio le susurraba el tiempo faltante para hacerlo.

Kiki sin embargo que había vuelto un día antes de lo esperaba se la pasaba preguntando: 

Flash back

No se si alucino maestro pero¿ no le parece que de cuando en cuando se escucha la voz de el señor Shaka en la casa?

No kiki es tu imaginación Shaka no esta aquí a estas horas

Murmullo lejano  
El reloj volvió a sonar  
Solo faltan ciento 87 horas para ser felices

Si maestro estoy seguro que e escuchado eso¿o no?

A eso , no es la televisión

Pero no tenemos una televisión maestro-dijo Kiki

He? No? ...es que ...si tenemos veras Shaka nos regalo una

En serio-dijo Kiki con carita ilusionada ¿de veras, puedo verla? Todos los niños de mi edad ven la tele menos yo.

Este claro que puedes verla mañana en la tarde ahorita la ...la estoy programando eso

¿por que?

Este..porque? a bueno es que estoy quitando los canales para adultos porque agarra la señal de cable del hotel que esta antes de entrar al santuario

Eso desencadeno la hecatombe de nuevas preguntas ¿Porque son diferentes los canales para adultos, ¿son malos?¿por qué los vas a quitar?¿me pasaría algo malo si los veo?

Yo aaaaa... yo los voy a quitar porque...no son malos... es que son para adultos y tu eres un niño y los quito para que quepan mas canales bonitos para ti . as educativos y eso(típico as que los adultos se sacan de la manga como los magos para las preguntas difíciles) este pero ya mañana pongo la tele en la sala 

Aaaaaaaaa ¿ Entonces si hay muchos canales para adultos caben menos canales para niños?-dijo inocentemente 

Si claro hay un cupo limitado de canales .. este por eso hay que poner mas de estilo infantil y familiar, así como programes educativos y para eso hay que quitar los de adultos

¿de veras? Lo que son las cosas yo no sabia que así funcionaran las televisiones, en fin que bueno muchas gracias maestro, dígale al señor Shaka que me alegra que nos haya dado un televisor voy a decirle a todos que tenemos uno se van a morir de envidia-Dijo mientras salía corriendo mientras gritaba , esta bien si los invito para mañana y al señor shaka tambien ¿verdad? 

Si claro-contesto Mu

No había mas remedio mañana en la mañana habría que comprar un televisor y ponerlo en la sala

En eso el reloj sonó nuevamente

Solo faltan ciento 86 horas para ser felices-dijo la sensual voz de Shaka habría que reconocer que grabar 120 mensajes distintos con su voz dando diferentes horas era toda una muestra de amor y de entusiasmo

Fin del Flash back 

Todos esto había puesto a Mu mas nervioso que nunca además en las noches no podía dormir y si dormía se preguntaba ¿como lo haría Shaka , que le aria con exactitud, no que no tuviera una idea mas o menos precisa pero , después de todo no lo había echo nunca , y claro en su situación estaba bien seguro que parte le iba a tocar ¿dolería mucho?¿iría a sangrar?¿ seria cierto que solo con saliva necesitaba ser lubricado ?¿seria buena idea meterse a Internet y buscar un distribuidor discreto de lubricante?¿ y si se iba a comprar vaselina y decía que kiki estaba rosadito?¿y donde lo harían ? ¿Shaka iba a llevarlo a su casa, a un hotel , en su propio cuarto?

El reloj volvió a sonar  
Solo faltan ciento 71 horas para ser felices

Mu suspiro y trato de dormirse pero lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era soñar con Shaka seduciéndolo, despojándolo de sus ropas con maestría, besándolo, acariciándolo, murmurándole cosas al oído.

La mañana llego entonces y lo encontró del todo ojeroso

El reloj volvió a sonar  
Solo faltan ciento 65 horas para ser felices

Mu sus piro se metió a bañar y se arreglo para esperar a Shaka , quien no tardo en llegar

Hola mi amor -dijo apareciendo en la cocina donde Mu preparaba un desayuno para dos

Hola mi vida dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sirviéndole a el un plato de comida antes de sentarse el mismo

¿ y no esta Kiki? Dijo con maligno interes pensando en nuna rapida y sensual secion de besos y abrazos en la cocina con MU

No esta taaaaaaaaan emocionado que se ha ido sin desayunar a invitar a todos sus amigos

¿por qué va a hacer una fiesta infantil o algo así?

Pues algo así es por el regalo que nos diste

El regalo?-dijo sin entender bien que tenia que ver su reloj con aquel revuelo de Kiki

Si se lo va enseñar a todo mundo hoy en la tarde dijo que los invitaría a verlo porque nadie tiene otro aquí en el santuario- dijo Mu sin hacer aclaraciones mientras miraba a Shaka.

De golpe se había puesto pálido –Me a pedido permiso para invitar a todos los estudiantes de los demás caballeros dorados y algunos chicos que postulan para caballeros plateados todos de 10 y 11 años, creo que se pondrán todos alrededor de tu obsequio para verlo y escucharlo bien

Shaka había perdido el apetito estas diciendo que un montón de niños van a escuchar que...¿pero seguro le has dicho que no verdad? 

Como querías que le dijera que no si estaba tan emocionado-dijo Mu que comenzaba a ver el malentendido y estaba disfrutándolo mucho, por primera ves en dos días desde que le había dado ese reloj Shaka parecía tan preocupado y asustado como el .

Pero son solo niños todos van a hacer preguntas y.. dijo el rubio

Claro como tu vas a estar allí para contestarlas, veras Kiki insistió en invitarte y agradecerte toda la diversión por el aparato 

Por Atena Mu como has podido decirle que si

¿qué tiene de malo? casi nunca tiene de que presumir y ahora pues... con la tele nueva esta tan ilusionado-dijo mirando la cara de confusión de Shaka

Tele, televicion? No sabia que hubieras comprado una 

No lo hice tu la compraste para nosotros mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo-dijo ahora si sin entender nada, Mu le explico el incidente de el día anterior- ahora bien si no quieres comprar una televisión para Kiki solo te advierto que soy muy capas de darle el roloj porqué el tiene que mostrarle algo a sus amigos y todos están citados a eso de las 4pm para ver un programa que Kiki ve en Japón con los muchachos y cuyas repeticiones están por empezar justo hoy aquí¿Qué opinas mi amor?

Yo dijo con cara de derrotado la inspiración y las oportunbidad de aqtrapar a Mu para el solito aquella mañana se habian ido caminando al mercado , ante la inminente amenaza de unos 15 niños escuchando el reloj que justo en ese momento dijo

Solo faltan ciento 64 horas para ser felices

Si amor creo que iremos al centro de la ciudad a comprar una televisión a Kiki.  
Así trascurrió aquel día, en que Shaka y Mu bajaron a la ciudad y pasearon por el centro mirando diversos modelos, en el fondo aquello le hacia a Mu cierta ilusión pues a momentos soñaba despierto con comprar muebles al lado de Shaka para armar una pequeña casita propia aunque fuera en secreto un lugar al que juntos pudieran llamar mas su casa de lo que jamás habían sido las casas del santuario

El reloj volvió a sonar  
Solo faltan ciento 58 horas para ser felices

Shaka y Mu habían comprado la tele mas grande y bonita , con pantalla plana y se habían dado habilidad para instalar antena de cable (de esas que se roban la señal del vecino) habían codificado los canales inapropiados y apenas a tiempo porque un montón de niños llego a ver la televisión.

Todos estaban tan felices viéndola y comiendo palomitas que no se dieron ni cuanta cuando el reloj sonó otras 5 veces , como a eso de la 7 todos se fueron a jugar y hablar de los programas que habían visto

¿No te da gusto que estén tan contentos?  
Si sobre todo cuando su felicidad a costado tantos reveces- dijo cerrando la puerta para aprovechar a solas con Mu el resto de la tarde

Sabes algo mi amor, me muero de ganas por amarte del todo. Si no fuera asi... yo no queria darte problemas o presionarte con el reloj solo queria que fueras feliz como yo

Shaka soy feliz estoy muy nervioso , pero soy muy feliz.-Mu fua abrazado, besado y trasportado al jardn privado de shaka donde el lo mimaria hasta entrada la noche .

Para cuando volvio a casa Kiki estaba dormido con la tele encendida frente a el y una voz amada le dijo a lo lejos

Solo faltan 48 horas para ser felices

Continuara

Espero les guste , agradezco como siempre sus maravillosos post y les aviso que el siguiente capitulo sera el final al finn siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cariños ARa


	19. Chapter 19

**Toques de sensualidad ( capitulo 19 ultimo capitulo al fin)Mu X Shaka 100nc17siento el retraso**

Aquel reloj había sido enterrado bajo tierra , de tal modo que ya no se escuchaba sus palabras en la casa de Aries.

Mu sin embargo estaba muy consiente de que el tiempo se había agotado el reloj marcaban las 3am y sabia que a las 3 pm estaría en brazos de su novio a esa hora ese justo día se cumplían ya el mes. Así pues había sido cumplida la promesa a su maestro, una promesa que la había costado mucho pero tal ves había valido la pena Shaka había esperado por el pese a que había intentado varias veces seducirlo.

Que va a hacer conmigo esta tarde?... se pregunto Mu muy impaciente- no podía dormir estaba nerviosismo ¿cómo me tocara?¿ como se sentirá que me bese en la intimidad?¿ donde lo haremos ?- Mu suspiro y trato de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y miro el sol de madrugada que entraba por su ventana , brillante , inquieto.

Despertaste ya mi amor- dijo una varonil voz que lo sobresalto. Shaka estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama y tenia una caja en las manos.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí ?- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad. 

Estoy esperando que despiertes mi tesoro para darte esto ... quiero que lo uses esta tarde para mi... yo vendré aquí a tu cuarto y después te voy a llevar a un sitio muy especial, un sitio solo para nosotros mi vida- dijo acercándose a el y besándolo en esos bellos labios que temblaban ansiosos por ese roce que amaba.

Mmhmhmm..Shaka... te quiero , te quiero aun mas por lo que has esperado por mi , ya quiero que pase el día amor.- dijo abrazándose de el

Si yo también amor yo... no sabes cuanto te quiero y esta vez te lo voy a demostrar a mi manera- dijo el rubio acariciando sus largos cabellos y desapareciendo a mitad del abrazo como un fantasma , sus palabras se quedaron en el aire...- usa mi regalo para mi.

Mu se quedo en silencio sus brazos se fueron cerrando de apoco a medida que se desmaterializaba Shaka entre sus brazos hasta que el final estos lo abrazaron a el .Un suspiro se le escapo de su boca y se resistió a abrir los ojos para ver su cuarto de nuevo vació.

Bueno no del todo había una caja un regalo y algo le decía a Mu que esto no era nada parecido a aquel regalo ruidoso del reloj. No esto era algo mas , era lo que esperaba que el vistiera.

Mu se puso de pie y se fue a terminar sus cosas pendientes , no quería que nada lo preocupara o lo distrajera aquella tarde , mando a Kiki a buscar no se que planta rara en una excursión de dos días , y le dio comida en su mochila para que comiera un mes .

Hablo con Aldebarán de lo nervioso que estaba pero el solo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo

Recuerda lo que dijo tu maestro ¿la razón por la que le prometiste que antes de entregarte a nadie esperarías al menos un mes de noviazgo?

Si .Mi maestro me dijo que una persona decente no se entrega así como así

Y yo le pregunte ¿porque?

Y el dijo que una pareja que valga la pena madura primero como pareja antes que como amantes que el amor verdadero no tiene que ser puro sexo. Luego me hizo prometer que cuando llegara el momento esperaría un mes de noviazgo al menos antes de hacerlo .

Y lo cumpliste creo que tanto tu como Shaka han madurado mucho el a tenido que aprender a valorarte y respetarte y tu has tenido que aprender a ser paciente con el a ser tolerante. En una relación de verdad eso es muy importante te lo digo yo que tengo planes muy serios ya.

Planes serios?- dijo Mu un poco distraído

Si con la lecherita del pueblo creo que trata bien a las bestias de mi tipo después de todo vende leche jajajjajajajajajaj dijo burlándose de su propio pensamiento. Mu se relajo mucho y al despedirse se metió a bañar. Ya solo las ideas y los recuerdos lo asaltaron de nuevo

Recordó momentos del pasado que ya había vivido con Shaka, cosas que le habían vuelto loco a el y a Shaka

Como su primera sita   
... 

Flash back

¿Donde estamos?

Es mi lugar secreto , nuestro lugar secreto , solo yo se llegar y pronto podrás hacerlo tu también- dijo el rubio.

Pronto había un mantel muy grande tendido en el piso , algo de comida afuera y Mu y Shaka llevaban hablando cerca de 2hr …….

Así que, te gusto mucho……- dijo Mu

Si desde hace mucho, pero te fuiste y no volviste hasta hace poco - dijo besándole la mano – además creo que si ahora tenemos una oportunidad no deberíamos desperdiciarla. Te lo digo enserio Mu yo quiero una relación seria con tigo, yo te amo.

Yo también te amo dijo besándose con el Shaka aprovechó esto y suavemente lo empujo hacia atrás y Mu quedo recostado sobre en mantel bajo el cuerpo de Shaka . el rubio tomo con sus dedos un poco de miel de un frasco luego dejo caer un par de gotas en los labios de Mu y las lamió.

El rubio vio entonces los labios entreabiertos y metió suavemente sus dedos y Mu comenzó a chaparlos, mientras el rubio lo miraba como fascinado e imaginaba perversas intenciones para con esa boquita.

Mi amor cuando te haga mío mi cielo, te juro que va a ser uno de los momentos más dulces de tu vida y la mía. Dijo sacando finalmente sus dedos para aprovechar esa boquita y probar con su lengua los residuos de miel.

El beso termino y Mu estaba muy serio. 

Este pero para eso tendremos que esperar un poco .dijo Mu 

Claro -dijo Shaka en tono bromista -como 15 min

No mas bien como un mes   
... 

...   
Fin del flash back

Y ahora un mes después de toda esa odisea el finalmente había comprobado que el Amor de Shaka a el era sincero , limpio..mmm...tal ves demasiado candente pero algo era seguro .

Shaka si lo ama y a lo largo de un mes de anhelos de razonamientos y otras muchas cosas Mu había llegado a una conclusión el también amaba a su rubio con todas sus fuerzas . era un amor mas allá de lo físico , y mas importante que un mero sentimiento de compañía o de placentero manoseo. El sentía deseo, pasión , amor deseaba estar con el aun si no había sexo entre ello . y de algún modo al completar el mes Shaka había demostrado parte de esos mismos sentimientos.

Mu salió de bañarse faltaba una hora y media , se seco, se cepilló el cabello y abrió la caja que le había dejado su novio. Era una especie de traje blanco que parecía sacado de el armario de un rey de la india... tenia bordados de plata, con forma de flores y enramados que subían por toda la tela la cual era muy fina y suave , miro con atención y se dio cuanta de que las mangas terminaban en puños de seda lo mismo que el borde completo del traje el cual era largo hasta las rodillas , totalmente abierto al centro y al cerrarlo había que ponerle una banda también de seda bordada para cerrarlo en la cintura, y unos pantalones blancos que caían con soltura y aunque no eran bordados la tela era brillante y liviana, sabia que no era exactamente una pijama, era algo para salir pero no imaginaba que Shaka lo llevara a algún sitio justo ahora que tenia la libertad de ... hacer eso que tanto quería con el. –pensó poniéndose muy coloradito

El tiempo sin embargo no se entretuvo en las dudas y pensamientos en los que Mu se perdía y avanzó firme y determinado a la hora que a Mu estaba poniendo tan nervioso.

Su primera vez , era algo que anhelaba y le causaba ilusión ,algo que deseaba que pasara , algo que temía que pasara.

De prono escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y corrió a abrirla , abría que despachar rápido a la persona que venia de visita a hora tan inconveniente antes de que Shaka se materializara y... para su sorpresa Shaka estaba en la puerta tenia consigo un ramo de rosas y vestía igual que Mu solo que su traje era de color negro y los bordados eran dorados en hilos de oro 

Shaka...porque no te materializaste dentro como siempre?- dijo tomando las flores y hundiendo en ellas el rostro para aspirar el aroma embriagador la visión ante el también y sus mejillas se encendían al instante tomando un tono rojizo intenso.

Shaka entro y cerro la gran puerta del templo y seguro de que no había mirones se acerco a Mu para besarlo en los labios, para abrazarlo , para estrecharlo lentamente y apretarlo. 

Mu correspondió a aquel abrazo y enredó sus brazos al cuello de su novio. Cerro los ojos.  
Se sintió trasportado de pronto creyó escuchar una suave música cadenciosa y casi provocadora, tan sensual.

Mu abrió los ojos y entonces

¿Shaka ya no estamos en mi casa verdad?, ¿donde estamos?- dijo mirando sorprendido como el día se había vuelto noche o al menos eso parecía , aquel sitio estaba muy oscuro . o lo seria si no hubiese velas en cada rincón del ligar

Esta es una gruta bajo mi templo y es un lugar que prepare para nosotros- dijo despegándose un poco de el para que pidiera ver el musgo verde que había bajo sus pies cubriendo el suelo por completo como una alfombrilla , había candelabros preciosos con velas , junto a una mesa para dos finamente decorada , ya puesta y esperando a ser servida, las velas formaban un caminillo en el piso a donde ellos estaban y había velas en el piso , cilíndricas y anchas de unos 10 cm de alto alumbrando alrededor formando una especie de contorno de lo que parecía una pequeña pista de baile, y pequeño caminito que llevaba a una tienda circular , muy grande y misteriosamente cerrada. 

Por la cabeza de Mu paso la idea de que ese era el sitio final en donde Shaka finalmente le haría amor

Mira mi amor mira este espléndido lugar , solo tuyo y mío...-un lago subterráneo estaba frente a ellos , mas allá de donde se acababa la pequeña pista de baile, lleno de pequeños platitos verdes con formas de hojas acuáticas que flotaban con un velita enzima , había un agujero en techo de la gruta justo en medio del lago y por allí entraba un as de luz del cual las luciérnagas se desprendían y se perdían en el techo de la gruta, como estrellas que bailaran en lo alto. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti, se que este día te causa mucha ilusión , y quiero que cuando lo recuerdes sientas una inmensa felicidad en tu interior mi vida- le susurró al oído con una voz erótica y seductora.

Mu lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos aun no había empezado a hacerle el amor y ya sentía que aquello era mágico.-Te amo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Shaka lo abrazo muy fuerte y levantó su barbilla con una mano para limpiar sus ojos, luego lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta donde estaba la mesita para dos, le acomodo el asiento antes de sentarse y destapo el un rico platillo de langosta.  
Shaka estaba sentado a su lado y le hablaba bajito al oído se había sentado muy junto a el y con el tenedor le daba pequeños bocados en la boca, entre un bocado y otro lo besaba en el cuello en las mejillas y ojiverde lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo por el ,hasta que se acabo la langosta.

El sonido de la música seguía invadiendo el lugar, la grabadora estratégicamente escondida repetía todo el disco una ves que llegaba a su fin dando la impresión de que no podía terminar de tocar.

Shaka le tendió la mano a Mu y lo saco a bailar en medio de la pequeña pista , se movían lentamente sobre el musgo verde que cubría el piso

Mu recargo su cara sobre el pecho de Shaka para bailar muy apretadamente el bajo la mano por su espalda barias veces pero no llegaba a su trasero , pero si a es pequeño triangulito que se formaba entre su espalda baja y el punto donde empezaban sus glúteos y lo masajeaba intensamente con cuidado , excitando a Mu muy lentamente con ese rico toque mágico que le decía que muy , muy pronto esa virginidad que tanto había cuidado seria robada por ese rubio que tenia a su lado.

Mu sonreía con la mirada dilatada, escuchaba el latir del corazón de Shaka seguro y sin embargo cada ves mas acelerado ,sabia que en verdad se esforzaba para que esto no fuera brusco y repentino sino una seducción gradual.

Mu caía en esa seducción cada ves mas , bailando una de las manos del rubio tomo la de Mu y dejos que sus dedos juguetearan con los de Mu que se acariciaran que se buscaran entre tanto sus labios se posesionaron de los de su novio y su lengua jugo a explorar esa boca con lujo de detalle, con cuidado y maestría. Finalmente Shaka tomo en sus brazos a Mu y lo guió por el camino que marcaban las velas hasta la gran tienda cerrada. 

A Mu ya no le importaba, ni se acordaba de sus temores ni dudas, sabia que lo que fuera que sucediera , seria quizás uno de los momentos mas perfectos de su vida.

La tienda tenia un candelabro de velas que lo iluminaban todo tenuemente , y era tan grande que los candelabros no estaban cerca de las paredes de lona, en el piso había una alfombra persa y en la cama mullidos y variados cojines que parecían estar cubiertos de pétalos de rosas blancas junto a la cama había una mesilla redonda con varias cosas en sima

Shaka deposito a Mu sobre una cama circular, y lo beso en los labios .

Chiquito , mi Mu, mi novio, mi amor...quiero que todo sea tan bello como tu pero aun esto se queda atrás comparado con la hermosura de tu mirada y de este instante.- Dijo besándole su cuello su boca chupo con gusto la manzana de Adán y Mu gimió suavemente mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos, y con una manos se aferraba a la sabana algo nervioso. Ese sin duda era el inicio y ...y- no tengas cuidado amor ,No haré nada que te lastime .

Shaka estoy nervioso se que no debería pero nunca lo e echo y ¿si me equivoco?¿si no lo hago bien? Podría estropearlo y no quiero

No hay forma de que estropees el amor mi vida, no se puede, no importa si nunca lo has hecho solo déjate llevar por mi y por tu instinto todo estará muy bien Mu , todo. Yo te cuidare muy bien esta noche y todas las que faltan en nuestras vidas... si tu así lo quieres.

Si , si quiero..-dijo besando a Shaka en la mejilla y dejando que su otra mano acariciara esa otra mejilla tentadora.  
Shaka desato la banda en la cintura de Mu su mano que estaba muy caliente debido a lo rápido que corría la sangre en sus venas , acaricio con cuidado el vientre plano y sensual , y ese pecho musculoso. Repitió una y otra ves esas caricias haciendo que el cuerpo junto a el se calentara y suspiraba.

Mu –dijo tomando su mano- y guiándola para que abriera del miso modo la parte superior de su traje-Mu paso saliva y desato la banda de la cintura .Metió sus manos y encontraron el firme torso del rubio y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a recorrerlo con sus manos , sentía mucho deseo , algo de miedo de estropearlo, y mas que nada curiosidad.

Sintió como sus manos y las de Shaka danzaban solas sobre sus cuerpos, y sentía un poco de aprensión cuando sin darse cuenta bien de cómo lo había echo cayo al suelo la parte de ropa que había desabrochado . de algún modo también esa prenda había desaparecido de el y no sabia bien ni como. 

Shaka se agacho sobre el murmurando lo haces muy bien ,mi amor, demasiado bien pero hay que dejar a tras esa pequeña sensación de tensión-dijo besándolo en la frente – vamos a jugar un pequeño jueguito y consiste en que todo lo que yo haga con tigo lo harás tu con migo después solo que en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que tu quieras ¿si, quieres?-

El ojiverde asintió con una mirada inocente que hacia que Shaka se desesperara en deseo de poseerlo pero si algo había servido un mes de espera , era para ayudarle hacer paciente ante su propio ímpetu.

Así que se sentó y tomo algo de la mesita era como un plumero muy suave y pequeño , lo hundió en un platito que tenia una especie de talco, y casi con malicia empezó a sacudir el cuerpo de Mu con el plumero , lo hacia de tal forma que esparcía una capa de ese polvo sobre el, y Mu se excitaba y se movía inquieto su rostro se hallaba decorado por una sonrisa cada ves mas juguetona que Virgo encontró adorable y divertida

Luego se inclinó y con su lengua empezó a levantar el fino polvillo que sabia a dulce de frutas – Mu se inquieto y empezó a moverse mas y mas ahora si que se agarraba de las sabanas y gemía cada ves mas fuerte y mas excitado. Su espalda sentía los pétalos como pequeñas caricias individuales que lo enloquecían mientras que la lengua de Shaka empezaba a hacer que su miembro se endureciera cada ves mas, hasta ese momento, esa parte suya... contra todo pronóstico imaginable había recibido menos atención que el resto de su cuerpo.

Shaka que rico , mas...dame mas...quiero sentirte aun mas.- pero Shaka parecía evitar apropósito los endurecidos pezones .. aunque tras esa dulce suplica empezó a llenarlos de talco haciendo costillitas con el plumero y luego al chaparlos el dulce pulverizado que parecía talco, este hacia una pequeña reacción calentando aun mas la zona que cubría de saliva-haaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii así

Pero Shaka se detuvo después de un largo suspiro de su corderito y le dedico un excepcional beso en los labios, en las mejillas y cuando llego a su oído murmuro:  
tu turno bebe

Shaka tomo a Mu de la cintura y se giro en la cama dejando a Mu sentadito en sus caderas , con una pierna a cada lado de Shaka, Mu se incorporo y al hacerlo pudo sentir la erección de Shaka bajo la suya separada apenas por las finas telas del pantalón , iba a tomar el pequeño sacudidor para jugar pero al inclinarse sintió un roce delicioso Mu cerro los ojos y empezó a mover sus caderas dejándose guiar solo por lo rico que se sentía , incrementando cada ves mas el movimiento ...-Shaka amor esto se siente bien se siente rico amor.

Aaaaaaaaaa si...si mi vida que instinto tienes mi amor...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Shaka suspiraba y trataba de controlarse pero era cada ves mas y más difícil lo que Mu estaba haciendo lo estaba enloqueciendo, así que de pronto lo detuvo con sus manos y de giro de nuevo dejándolo debajo de el y cuidado le bajo los pantalones, hasta sacárselos. 

Mu se sintió de pronto algo nervioso.-Tranquilo Mu tranquilo relájate y disfrútalo ¿si?- dijo besándolo en la boca apasionadamente y luego bajo besando y lamiendo cada parte de su torso y así como también su ombligo , jugo en el esta que Mu empezó a gemir y a reír sin control porque tenia cosquillas entonces Shaka aprovechó para bajar hasta su miembro y empezó a besarlo por todo lo largo y brillante que estaba su lengua recorría esa costurita que se formaba en su escroto y empezó a darle a Mu el mejor sexo oral que el pudiera darle, dedicando de cuando en cuando una mirada a la forma en que se remolinaba en la cama, entonces escondido entre las sabanas saco un pequeño frasquito que había escondido con anterioridad y empezó a verter su contenido en la entradita de Mu lubricándolo lo mejor que pudiera

Shaka , Shaka que haces?- que es...?- tranquilo Mu vas a empezar a sentir mis dedos dentro de ti es que quiero dilatarte un poco , te va ir doliendo un poquito pero se te pasara lo prometo lo haré con cuidado.

Shaka metió un dedo dentro de el y Mu cerro los ojos soltando una pequeña lagrima de dolor y al mismo tiempo de ilusión , Shaka lo iba a hacer , le iba a robar su virginidad y ya estaba empezando con los preparativos-shhhhhhhh chiquito , tranquilo dijo sacando el dedo despacio y lo volvió a meter luego un segundo dedo y un tercero de forma lenta y paulatina, Shaka no descuidaba en lo absoluto el miembro de Mu que en ese instante se aferraba con una mano a la sabana y con otra a los cabello rubios de su novio.

Eso es chiquito ya estas listo, dijo desacomodándose un segundo y poniéndose de pie para ver la carita de puchero que hacia Mu demasiado excitado y deseoso. Shaka sonrió y se quito el pantalón que traía quedado desnudo ante sus ojos y se acostó junto a Mu lo abrazo y le susurro al oído:

necesito que te acomodes dándome la espalda y de ladito bebe. – y cuando consiguió que asi lo hiciera lo abrazo por la espalda Mu se aferró a sus brazos con cuidado y algo de temor , y sin embargo desosó y feliz de que finalmente se estuvieran entregando mutuamente ... de algún modo sabia que no lo estaría pasando tan bien si no hubiera esperado ese largo mes, Shaka empezó a penetrarlo y Mu se inquieto un poco, Shaka se detuvo y espero a que se acostumbrara un poco , un hilillo de sangre brotaba entre sus piernas por tal intrusión pero a Mu ya no le importaba solo quería que Shaka estuviera finalmente dentro de el.- su rubio empujo poco a poco y calmaba a besos a su novio hasta que finalmente estaba a dentro en su totalidad tomo una mano de Mu y la guió al miembro de este, cerro los dedos sobre su pene y le ayudo a darse mas y mas placer al mismo tiempo que bombeaba dentro de el cada ves mas fuerte y mas rápido. Mu no tardo en cubrir sus manos con aquella blanca prueba de su total entrega.

Eres feliz Mu, me quieres bebe?- le pregunto Shaka –

Si, si te quiero te quiero con toda mi alma , te quiero dentro de mi siempre quiero ser tuyo siempre...amor , te quiero , te amo , te adoro... con esas ultimas palabras Shaka inundo el interior de Mu y cayo rendido en el final de un dulce orgasmo.

Poco a poco se fueron desacoplando y Mu sintió que Shaka lo abrazaba protectoramente, besando su frente y acariciando su cuerpo el cual cubrió con una de las sabanas 

Lamento que sangraras, no quería que te lastimaras. 

No importa es que , no sabia que fuera tan grande. -Dijo con una sonrisa escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Shaka- ¿Vamos e estar siempre juntos ahora verdad que si Shaka?

Shaka sonrió y tomo algo de debajo de la almohada era un anillo con forma de serpiente que se mordía la cola se lo puso en la mano a Mu   
Significa eternidad cada vez que termina vuelve a comenzar y forma un ciclo sin fin , así es mi amor por ti , te quiero , y hoy terminamos un ciclo y empezamos uno nuevo. Pero estaremos juntos mi amor, siempre juntos , en todas las formas posibles, dijo sellando sus palabras con un beso

Epilogo

Habían pasado ya dos meses y Mu era quizás la persona mas feliz del planeta, se las arreglaba para escaparse con Shaka y amarse plenamente sin que Kiki notara ni cuando pasaba , aunque el niño bien que sabia de la relación de Shaka con su maestro , era obvio que con toda su inocencia no sospechara hasta donde llegaba ese amor y lo que ellos hacían a solas un día su maestro le llamó a la sala y le sentó en sus rodillas

Pasa algo maestro?- no es solo que..recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo tu y yo tuvimos una platica de lo que pesa con la gente que se enamora, y luego fuiste con Shaka y le hiciese muchas preguntas y te las contesto todas.

Si dijo Kiki sin entender bien de que se trataba todo aquello

Pues cuando una persona que se enamora no echo nunca nada de eso se dice que la persona es virgen y tu lo eres y algún día vas a crecer y te vas a enamorar

A no eso no me va pasar nunca a mi – dijo inocentemente Kiki yo no pienso enamorarme nunca Mu sonrió para si eso mismo decía el

Bueno por si acaso me haces un favor?

Si

Quiero que prometas que si alguna ves te enamoras, no dejaras que nadie tome tu virginidad antes de un mes de noviazgo si? Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero llegara el día en que si , entonces te darás cuanta que una pareja que valga la pena madura primero como pareja antes que como amantes que el amor verdadero no tiene que ser puro sexo. cuando llegue el momento esperaras un mes de noviazgo al menos antes de hacerlo .

Me lo prometes?- dijo Mu muy seriamente a kiki

Prometido- dijo Kiki- pero no me pienso enamorar nunca 

Jajajaja si claro Kiki ahora vete a jugar a fuera .

Fin 

Espero que les haya gustada este ultimo capitulo quiero agradecer a todos por sus muchos post que siempre me animaron a seguir adelante espero que este final sea digno de toda la expectación que pude haber causado

Cariños Ara 


End file.
